Min Ängel
by ArtRat
Summary: She turned around to face the new person in the room and the humming became a purr when they locked eyes. Those eyes, those blue eyes that were so much like the ocean back home. He was real. She had found her Míre, and it was the man that has been invading her dreams since she arrived in Bon Temps. He was unbelievably tall and sinfully handsome. He reminded her of a Viking.
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark. It was always dark, but Ellana could feel his eyes on her. He always stood there looking at her before he touched her, and he always touched her. His burning gaze never failed to make her hot with anticipation._

 _She felt the bed shift as he got closer. His hand, just a whisper as it glided up her leg to rest on her hip. His touch always left a trail of goose bumps in its wake._

"Så slät" _he said, his warm breath in her ear. (So smooth)_

 _Ellana loved it when he spoke to her like that. His voice was deep and velvety it made the ache between her legs even more prominent._

 _He took his time with her body making her arch beneath him, touching her with sure hands as if he'd done it thousands of times before. Ellana wished she could touch him as well, wanting to run her hands through his long smooth hair._

 _She never got to touch him until he was ready though. No matter how much she begged, and she always begged._

 _Ellana was on the edge of sweet bliss from his touch alone when his hands left her body. She let out a whimper at the loss and she could imagine him smirking down at her as she wiggled around hoping for some sort of relief._

" _Var stilla min ängel!" he commanded, and Ellana stopped moving about waiting for what was to come next. (Be still my angel)_

 _Her hands were finally free as he took hold of them, bringing them to his lips running his teeth over her knuckles before he let them go. Ellana took this chance to explore his body. With confident touches she let her fingers trail down his shoulders and over his chest to his stomach tracing the muscles she felt along the way, then slowly she wrapped her arms around him letting her nails run the length of his spine. This action always earned her a low growl that did nothing to help the ache between her legs._

" _Snälla_ _" she begged. (Please)_

 _Ellana couldn't take anymore teasing. Her chest was tight with want, and the aching between her legs was becoming unbearable. She could feel his solid length brushing against her thigh so close to where she wanted it. Her legs went around his hips, digging her heels into his buttocks trying to pull him closer, trying to get what she so desperately needed._

 _He chuckled at her pleading and pinned her hips to the mattress stopping all movement._

" _Snart kommer jag att ge dig allt du önskar min ängel" he purred. (Soon I will give you everything you desire my angel)_

 _His nose was caressing her neck as he took a deep breath then let out a groan at her scent._

" _Din doft är berusande" he whispered into her ear. (Your scent is intoxicating)_

 _Before she could register his words she felt him bite into her neck piercing the sensitive skin there, Ellana's screams mixed with the sound of his moans as he drank from her._

Ellana woke with a start lifting a hand to shove her long auburn locks away from her sweaty face. Her breathing was erratic and her mouth was dry. Untangling herself from the sheets she swung her shaky legs off the bed and tried to calm her breathing before she started her day. Ellana looked at her phone and it let her know the time was only 5:00AM, _so much for sleeping in,_ she thought.

While she was in the bathroom fixing her unruly hair she took a moment to inspect her neck in the mirror remembering her dream. Of course there was no sign of the bite, but the sting was still fresh in her mind. The strangers voice was also present in the back of her thoughts, closing her eyes she squeezed her legs together in an attempt to stop the throbbing. Ellana would never forget that voice and the pleasure that always came with it.

Ever since her move to the small town of Bon Temps those dreams had become more frequent. She thought about calling her Keeper to ask if there was any meaning behind the strange dreams, but she couldn't bring herself to reveal the intimacy of it all. The dreams of her stranger were just that, hers. She had played with the idea that they were memories from her past life, but it was rare that she got a glimpse into those parts of herself. The only thing she'd inherited from her reincarnation were the strange wing markings on her back. They were beautiful and took up the entirety of her pale flesh, she loved those markings. They had grown with her, they were apart of her, but they were a weakness. The markings were so sensitive and one of the few reminders of what she was, Light Elf or "guardian angel" to the vikings of old.

Her Keeper used to tell her stories of her past self. How Ellana would bring music and inspiration to those near her. How she was always a favorite of the father Freyr, hence the privilege of being reincarnated at all. Ellana has lived for thousands of years, but she is only the sweet age of 25 to human eyes. Her Keeper told her it was time to make her own path, and Ellana had always loved the country and adventure. So she had picked the town of Bon Temps after hearing strange rumors about the small town through the supernatural grapevine. She had spent a week in her new home getting everything settled and she figured it was high time she found a job. Couldn't rely on the Clan to provide for her forever, especially with them so far away

She recalled seeing a nice looking bar off the road as she was coming into town, she found in all her years she loved watching people and where better to watch people than at a bar, so she decided to begin her hunt there.

* * *

Ellana walked in and she instantly loved the place. Merlotte's, as she'd read on the large sign out front, was so back roads and homey, she thought the people looked pretty interesting as well. She took a seat at the bar and waited for the pretty woman behind the counter to offer her a drink.

"Hey there Red, what can I get for you?"

Ellana blinked, _Red?, w_ hat a strange name to great her with. Assuming it was for the color of her hair she smile and said, "Nothing, thank you, I was actually wondering if the owner was around?"

The woman behind the bar eyed Ellana for a minute before she turned around and yelled for someone named Sam.

A man appeared from around the back, he had scruffy hair and gentle green eyes. Ellana knew that she would get along just fine with him, she sensed nothing but warmth and love radiating off of him. Lifting her head a bit she sniffed and knew instantly he was something other than human, what she couldn't say, but definitely supernatural. Beside him was a woman about Ellana's height with curly blonde hair and big hazel eyes. The woman gave Ellana a dazzling smile which Ellana returned. Then the man she assumed was Sam spoke.

"Tara, what have I told you about yellin'? Inside voices remember?"

"You know I don't listen to you Sam." The woman behind the counter said with a smirk. Ellana guessed she was Tara.

"Well what do you want then?" The look on Sam's face made Ellana laugh under her breath, and at the noise all eyes were upon her.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Ellana Lavellan, nice to meet you. I asked to speak with the owner." She lifted her hand to Sam and he took the hint and gave it a shake.

His hand was warm and he had a strong grip. Ellana could tell she would be good friends with him.

"Well that's me. My name is Sam if you didn't already figure that out," he gave a pointed look to Tara.

"What can I do for you little lady?" Ellana loved the twang in the speech here. So different from the hard accents she was used to.

"I was actually looking for a job, you don't happen to have any openings do you?"

"Yeah, I think we have room for one more girl. Let me go into my office and get the papers ready and we can sit down and have a chat." Ellana nodded at Sam and watched as he went back around the corner.

When she turned around her eyes landed on the blonde with the pretty smile. She had a funny look on her face as she stared. Ellana cleared her throat and that seemed to break the trance.

"Hi there I'm Sookie" The pretty blonde extended her hand and Ellana took it. The girl had a strong grip too and looked directly into Ellana's eyes as she held on a little to long. Ellana did not flinch taking the opportunity to smell the air, this girl was no mortal. To meet two supernaturals in one day, how interesting.

"Your accent is real pretty, where are you from?" She tilted her head to the side cutely.

Ellana smiled "I'm from Iceland, but I've been traveling these past few years."

"Wow, we don't get many outsiders. What brings you to Bon Temps?", very curious this one.

"Sookie! Don't bombard the girl with a million questions. She ain't even had a drink yet!" Tara scolded.

Ellana looked up and saw Sam motioning for her to come into his office. She turned to Sookie,

"I don't mind if you ask questions. I'll come back and have a drink after I talk to Sam, how about that?" Ellana wanted to get to know these women, she would hopefully be working with them. Tara was a bit loud for Ellana's sensitive ears but she could get used to it.

They both nodded and she hopped off the stool making her way to Sam's office.

A few hours and some signatures later Ellana was walking out of Sam's office with her Merlotte's shirts tucked under her arm. She took a seat at the bar and listened as Tara gave her the _Bon Temps 101_. All the gossip was amazing to Ellana, she had never really been in a human town one her own, it was refreshing, a little scary, but refreshing.

Sookie stopped by and talked to Ellana when she wasn't busy, she would still stare hard and long when she thought Ellana wasn't looking. It was strange getting so much attention, but she figured she should get used to it if she was going to start work tomorrow. Sookie told her all about her Gran, her brother Jason "the hound" and her new boyfriend Bill "the vampire", the love in her eyes when she talked about those dear to her was sweet. Ellana could feel the warmth rolling off of Sookie and she almost closed her eyes to soak in it. She was saddened at the death of Adele Stackhouse in a way she couldn't explain. The vampire boyfriend was also a surprise and Sookie must have noticed the look in her eyes. She assured Ellana that he was a gentleman and even invited her over for dinner after her shift so they could meet.

Ellana was a little hesitant because vampires always seemed a little to interested in her because of what she was, what they smelled. It had always made her uncomfortable. She liked Sookie though, and if meeting vampire Bill would make her happy Ellana would go along.

"My shift will be over in an hour do you want to stick around or do you need to go home and change?" Sookie asked as she filled the salt containers.

Ellana looked down at her blue sundress and smiled, "I think I will be fine to wait on you."

Sookie grinned at her and went to check on her tables.

"Those tattoos on your back hurt? They take up so much space." Ellana turned to look at Tara with a smirk.

"No, they didn't hurt, I have a very high pain tolerance."

"Well they look badass that's for sure. It's almost as if they move." Tara shook her head and went over to the drunk man named Andy at the end of the bar. She was cutting him off, and he did not look happy about it. With her human eyes Tara couldn't see that Ellanas' wings were indeed rippling with magic.

She turned to scan the room, taking in the aura of each patron trying to get a feel of what it would be like to spend her time here and saw Sookie struggling with some trash bags, she got up and offered her help.

"You don't need to help Ellana, I'm stronger than I look." She said as she lifted one bag over her shoulder.

"I don't doubt it, besides if I help we can get out of here faster!" Sookie laughed at her logic but let her help take the bags outside.

When they were putting the last bag in the dumpster Ellana noticed a car near the woods with it's door wide open. She nudged Sookie with her elbow to get the womens attention.

"Hey Sookie look at that car, should we go get Sam?" The base of Ellana's neck was tingly and that never meant anything good. That car had a shadow looming over it that made her skin crawl.

Sookie started walking over to the car, and Ellana just followed close behind. She didn't think they should get any closer but there was no stopping Sookie. Ellana noticed the feet hanging out of the door and let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. It just looked like some drunkard was taking a nap in their car. It was only when Sookie screamed that Ellana noticed smelled the blood. She felt fear rising inside herself and forced it down. She needed to get Sookie back inside, it wasn't safe out here. Sookie wouldn't budge and she was still screaming, Ellana looked around starting to panic when she saw Sam and Tara were running outside, what happened next was just a blur.

Ellana was leaning against the cop car in between Sam and Sookie while Tara gave her statement to the uniforms. Sookie looked like she was having a hard time focusing on anything so Ellana put an arm around her and she relaxed a little into the embrace.

"We don't usually find dead bodies in the parking lot cher, I hope this doesn't make you reconsider the job offer." Sam looked apologetic but hopeful.

"I've seen a dead body before Sam. Besides I like this place, and I like you guys, so I'm not going anywhere" She tried to give him a reassuring smile but she just couldn't.

Tara came over to them and Sookie said some strange things, but Tara frustrated as she was seemed to understand and made her way back to the officer named Kenya. Sam told them that he would shut down the bar and they could leave if they wanted to. Sookie looked at Ellana and they just silently agreed that neither of them wanted to be alone after that so dinner was still on.

"We can take my car if you'd like? I can bring you to work tomorrow too since we work the same sift." Sookie offered

"I'd like that." Ellana smiled and followed her new companion to the car.

They had only been driving for just a few minutes and were surprised to find that Ellana had moved in just down the road from Sookie. It made both of them laugh and start planning to spend more time together. The car got quiet and Ellana could tell Sookie wanted to ask her something but couldn't figure out what to say.

"Can I tell you something?" Sookie asked in an unsure voice.

"Anything Sookie." Ellana braced herself for whatever had Sookie so nervous.

"I'm a telepath..." Whatever Ellana had expected it wasn't that.

She just looked at Sookie for a minute and couldn't stop the laugh that passed her lips.

"I'm serious! I can read peoples minds! It's not always so straightforward sometimes it's just pictures, like their is a movie in their head and other times it's just words." Sookie gave Ellana a minute to process this new information.

"Well, I've never met a telepath before. What does my mind sound like?" Sookie looked shocked and swerved a little on the road.

The look on her face made Ellana laugh a little harder.

"It doesn't freak you out? It freaks everyone out."

"I'm am no stranger to the supernatural Sookie. Pull over I'll tell you something too." Ellana winked, and prepared herself for whatever reaction Sookie might have.

When Sookie put the car in park Ellana took her seat belt off and turned around so Sookie could see her back.

"Wow, your tattoos sure are pretty. I wish I was brave enough to get one." Ellana could hear the awe in her voice. She laughed, people were always fascinated with her wings.

"They aren't tattoos Sookie. These wings make me what I am. Go ahead, touch them."

Ellana heard Sookie suck in a breath before her fingers ran over the inky feathers and pulled back as if she'd been burnt.

"Holy frig they move! They actually move!"

Ellana gave Sookie a minute to get over the shock of it. Then she felt Sookie touch them again.

"Does it hurt? Do they feel weird or heavy? What are you? Tell me everything!" Sookie sounded like she was going to ask a million more questions so Ellana turned back around to face her new friend.

"They don't feel weird, they are very sensitive to touch though and I've had them for a very long time." Ellana explained as Sookie just looked at her with curious eyes. "I am what you know as Elf, Light Elf to be exact."

She took a breath a dropped her glamour so Sookie could she her for who she truly was. Slightly pointed ears and teeth reveled themselves and Sookie just gaped at Ellana

"I knew there had to be something different about you! When I tried to listen to your thoughts there was only music. Beautiful music, I could've listened all day." Sookie sighed like she was remembering something pleasant.

"If you like it so much I don't mind if you listen." Ellana wanted to be a source of comfort for her new friend. Especially if they were going to be spending more time together.

Sookie pulled onto the road again and made her way towards Bills house. They were silent until they pulled into the driveway of a very old looking plantation home. Ellana loved it her awe of the house was drowned out by the butterflies in her stomach. She had never purposefully put herself in the sights of a vampire. Her Keeper had always told her to be wary of the creatures, so the nerves were natural. Ellana kept telling herself that Sookie wouldn't put her in danger, but no matter how much she trusted her new friend she was preparing for the worst.

They got to the door and Sookie had it open and was going inside before Ellana could express her distress of the situation. So she straightened and took a step inside ready for anything. Upon her first look around she didn't notice anything special in the house. She vaguely remembers Sookie saying he hadn't made many changes since he had moved in. Turning the corner after Sookie she saw who she assumed was Bill standing in the living room.

"Bill, this is my new friend Ellana. I invited her for dinner but then all that horrible stuff happened down at the bar and I don't think either of us has an appetite right now." They both looked at Ellana, and Sookie motioned for her to come closer.

Ellana stepped forward and tried not to look frightened when she offered her hand. He took it and brought her hand to his lips. She could've sworn he sniffed her but she didn't think too much on it. He let her hand go and she took a minute to look him over.

"It's nice to meet you Ellana, I haven't seen you around town are you new here?" He seemed nice enough.

"Yes, I just moved in last week. I'm hoping to make a home here." She started to relax a little.

"Would you mind giving Sookie and I a moment, if it's not to much to ask?" His tone was polite.

Ellana nodded and gave them both a smile. She went back into the entrance of the home and looked around. There was a bunch of old dusty things that she assumed were from his human days or his however many years of vampirism. She looked up at the old staircase and took a few steps towards the second floor when she saw something or someone move in one of the doorways off to the side. She decided not to go any further and just watched as things played out. Bill and Sookie came over to Ellana as Sookie was saying something about ordering dinner. Then a girl stepped out of the shadows in only a towel.

She was young but beautiful with long light red hair and the most adorable voice.

"Well hi there, you must be Sookie." She looked to Ellana, "And you must be Sookie's friend." She gave a little laugh and looked at Bill.

"Oh, Bill...I love your shower"

Everyone was just kind of staring at everyone until the strange girl went back into the room. Then all eyes went to Bill. Ellana spoke first.

"Well, she seems lovely."


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat in the living room and the silence was getting awkward. Ellana felt like she was intruding, the only person here she really knew was Sookie. The silence was killing her nerves so she decided to take the reigns and see where that went.

"So… What's your name?" She asked the young red head.

"Jessica, what's yours?" Jessica looked relieved someone was finally talking.

"I'm Ellana, nice to meet you. What's your story?" Ellana figured Bill had been trying to hide Jessica from Sookie and she wanted to know why.

Before the girl could reply Sookie was up and pacing. Then abruptly stopped to look at Bill and Jessica.

"You killed her?" Sookie sounded upset, _very_ upset.

"Not entirely, no." Poor Bill, it didn't seem he knew where to begin.

Sookie continued for him. "Well, you obviously did something to this… this… How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Ellana wasn't surprised she looked young, but Sookie was another matter.

"Oh, my God. Where are your parents?" The question was so absurd it made Ellana laugh.

Jessica looked in her direction, "Is she always like this?"

Ellana just shrugged her shoulders at the girl. She could tell Sookie was having a hard time with this, but she didn't know what to do to help.

"So, what then, you.. bit her?" Oh, man. Ellana could tell where this was going.

"Yes" Bill answered, completely oblivious to the hole he was digging.

"You drained her?"

"Yes." Ellana was sending Bill looks, hoping he would shut up.

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No."

"Ew, Old!" Bill and Jessica spoke at the same time.

Jessica's answer had Ellana holding back laughter. Sookie gave her a pointed look and she took the hint.

Bill then explained Jessica's presence in his home. Ellana could understand the eye for an eye concept. She knew a little about Vampire Laws and such, her Keeper tried to help her understand other supernatural customs so she wouldn't get in a bind. Of course Jessica came to the same conclusion as everyone else that this entire thing was partly Sookie's fault. After that little revelation things got even more uncomfortable than the complete silence before.

Bill had Jessica going off to bed and Sookie asked if Ellana would mind waiting in the car. So off she went while the couple tried to work things out. She gave Bill a sympathetic look and told Sookie to go easy on him.

A few minutes later Sookie was getting in the car and they were heading home. Sookie asked if Ellana wanted to stay the night and have "girl time", she nodded her head in assent and they stopped by her house so she could get a few things before returning to Sookie's. They ate ice cream and talked about their lives until they both fell asleep in the living room form utter exhaustion.

Ellana woke up first. Her back was stiff from a night on the floor and she was hungry. She didn't think Sookie would mind if she made them breakfast. So with coffee in the pot she poked around Sookie's kitchen until she found everything she needed and started cooking. By the time the coffee was done Sookie was up and shuffling into the kitchen. She looked so tired.

"Goodmorning Sookie! Here's some coffee, you look like you need it." She took the cup and sat at the table turning on the little TV in the kitchen.

"Hey isn't that Reverend Newlin on the TV?" Ellana was looking over Sookie's shoulder trying to get a better view. She had heard nothing but bad things about that man and his ilk.

"Yeah, he's crazy nuts." Sookie was right about that.

After they ate dinner Ellana walked up the road to her house to get ready for work. Sookie said she would come pick her up and hour before their shift, something about needing to drop something off with her brother. Ellana was excited to meet the kin of her new friend.

She decided to call her Keeper to let her know everything was still going well and check up on her clan. After the second ring the phone picked up and the familiar voice washed over Ellana making her smile into the phone.

"Hello darling, is everything going well?" Dashana sounded exactly like Ellana remembered.

"Yes, everything is still going great. I got a job and made a few new friends. This girl Sookie is a telepath she is very sweet. I think I'm going to like being around her."

"Oh, a telepath. What does she hear in your head little one?" She always called Ellana "little one" no matter her age.

"She says that she hears beautiful music. I showed her my markings and my features. It's all very exciting don't you think?" Dashana waited as Ellana continued.

"I met a vampire last night as well. He is Sookie's boyfriend and very polite." That got her attention.

"A vampire? Did he say anything to you about what you are?" She rolled her eyes at her Keeper, she always thought the worst and was very protective of Ellana.

"He sniffed my hand, that was really the only weird part of meeting him. You have nothing to worry about, I can handle one vampire. I promise to stay out of trouble."

"Well if you promise. So, little one, have you had any strange dreams?" Ellana stiffened, how did Dashana always know these things?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." This was not something Ellana was willing to discuss.

"Come now my child, in all these years did you think I would not sense something was amiss with my heir?"

Ellana knew what would come next, The Míre. Once every century or so Dashana would use some strange happening to bring it up.

She didn't understand why Dashana thought she would be the one to find her Míre out of all their clans people. She dreamed of finding her Míre of course, the one she is meant for, if not just to feel the power they would unleash within her. Dashana always told her it would be very obvious. She described it like a hum or a vibrating throughout the entire body. Whenever that happens Ellana will know she is in the presence of her Míre, and her magic would burst forth like nothing she had ever experienced. It's sounds very exciting and everything but impossible. Unlike the days of old the Earth is full of humans and it's very rare for any Guardian to find their Míre. Very, very rare.

Ellana sighed audibly into the phone and she knew without a doubt that Dashana roller her eyes.

"Yes, yes my dear sigh all you like. I have high hopes for Bon Temps though. The magical energy in that area is strong so I've heard. Don't let your mind fool you. I have to go little one, call me if anything comes up."

They said their goodbyes just as Sookie knocked on the door.

Ellana took a moment to show Sookie around the house. She was very proud of how it looked. It was her first time alone in her own space.

"Wow, everything is so white, and clean. What's your secret?" Sookie must like cleaning too.

"Vinegar." Ellana tried not to laugh at Sookie's face, but failed.

They headed to Jason's place of work and Sookie told Ellana all about her Uncle Bartlett and how he was found dead in the lake. Honestly, she couldn't find it in herself to feel bad for the man after Sookie confessed he used to do things to her as a child. The theory on how he died though was worrisome to Ellana and Sookie told her she was going to confront Bill after work tonight.

"If I know anything about vampires Sookie it's that they are very possessive, and that usually includes protecting what they think is theirs."

Sookie just scuffed at her but she continued.

"You are his aren't you?"

"Of course I'm his, that still doesn't make it right." Sookie wasn't going to let it go so Ellana just gave up. Bill was a big boy he could take care of himself.

They parked near a road crew and Ellana followed Sookie up to a handsome man who she assumed was Jason.

He had a certain country charm about him. Sweaty from a days work all the muscles very obvious on his exposed arms. Ellana took her time to look him over while Sookie shoved the inheritance at him. She could see he was a ladies man, how could he not be? He looked over at Ellana and smiled real big. She could see the resemblance then, they both had beautiful smiles. The siblings turned their attention to her and she smiled at them.

"Who's your beautiful friend Sook?"

Sook? Ellana tucked that away for later use.

"Jason this is Ellana, Ellana this is my brother Jason." She offered her hand

He took it and gave it a kiss. Did all the men in this town kiss hands?

"Pleasures all mine." She could _definitely_ see the playboy Sookie was talking about.

"Indeed" Ellana was not going to fall for any of that.

"Well Jason we need to get to work, don't spend it all in one place."

Sookie reminded Ellana of a mother sometimes and it just made her all the more fun to be around.

They made it to work on time and everything seemed to be normal. Sam was a little on edge and the cook Lafayette was apparently missing but other than that, normal. Sookie showed Ellana the ropes and by the end of the night she had her own little section and was doing pretty well. Better than the other new girl Daphne anyway. She felt bad for the girl, tripping over everything and getting orders wrong. Sam was not a happy camper by the end of the night.

Before she could make it out the door a strange woman grabbed Ellana by the arm and turned her around. Ellana recognized this woman as the one who had been causing trouble in the bar7 all night. The tingly feeling in her neck was back.

"My, my, I haven't seen one of you in many years. Were you drawn by the magic here as well? It's very potent."

Ellana didn't like this woman one bit, but she knew Tara was fond of her so she tried to be nice.

"I don't know what you're talking about lady, but my friend is waiting." Ellana looked down at her arm where the woman still had a grip, hoping she would get the hint. She didn't let go.

Instead the woman brought her other hand up and ran it down Ellana's back where her marks were hidden by the shirt. Ellana hissed at the touch. The woman's hand left a burning sensation like no other crawling down Ellanas spine and she knew this was a creature of pure evil.

"Ah, you are a Guardian then." She pushed a little to hard on her back and Ellana threw being nice out the window.

"Let. Me. Go. If you know what I am then you know I don't only heal I can cause pain as well." With the threat and a glare the woman let go. She laughed at Ellana and told her she would see her again.

On the way home Sookie asked if Ellana wanted to come to Bill's house with her but she declined, she needed a long bath after being touched by that _thing_. So after Sookie dropped her off Ellana made a small dinner then went into the bathroom to start a bubble bath. She scrubbed and tried to relax before she went to bed. She always loved the feeling of fresh sheets on her skin, it's why she slept without clothes. Ellana laid in bed recalling what she had been told twice today, ' _The magic is strong here._ ' Thinking about what that could possibly mean she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _He was watching her again. She wished she wasn't so blind in the darkness._

" _Varför kan jag aldrig se dig?" She heard his chuckle. (Why can I never see you)_

" _Eftersom du väljer att inte se mig, min ängel" She didn't understand. Why would she choose that? (Because you choose not to see me, my angel)_

 _His voice sent shivers down her spine, straight to her core. She could handle not seeing him if he kept talking. It was music to her ears._

" _Kom närmare. Jag vill röra dig." And he did. Ellana knew he was naked and she was very pleased by this fact. (Come closer. I want to touch you.)_

 _He let her touch him, she loved how large and hard his body was compared to hers. She went to run her hands through his hair when she noticed something strange._

" _Ditt hår, skära dig det." Ellana gave a pout and tried to tug on what hair he had left. She liked it better long. (Your hair, you cut it.)_

 _He growled and flipped her onto her stomach, giving her ass a good smack in the process. Ellana let out a moan as he ran his hands down her wing markings. She could feel them ruffle and shiver under his touch. It was an amazing sensation and it made her so wet, she never wanted him to stop but he did. His hands came to rest at her hips pulling them to meet his._

" _Du är vacker och du är min." His voice was harsh as he slammed into her. (You are beautiful and you are mine)_

 _She moved in time with his fast rhythm loving the sounds they made as their bodies came together. Wiggling her butt a little hoping for another spank she heard him groan as his hand came down hard. He brought his hand to her throat pinning her to the bed as he got ruff thrusting in and out muffling her moans with the mattress. He was in control, he was always in control and she wouldn't have it any other way. She was so close to release it was unbearable but he slowed his thrusts when he felt her tighten around him, torturing them both. He always teased her before giving her what she wanted._

 _He had a hand on her back touching her marks in a way that had her arching into him, bringing her to the edge once more._

" _Jag vill smaka dig" He growled into her ear. (I want to taste you)_

 _Ellana turned her neck as best she could in the position they were in, allowing him access. She heard the click of his fangs dropping and tensed in anticipation, but when they punctured skin it wasn't pain she felt but immense pleasure and the act alone brought them both to orgasm. He pulled out and continued to drink from her as he laid them down. She let out a whimper feeling weak from the loss of blood and he let go. After licking her neck clean he leaned up and kissed her temple._

" _Timmarna nästa gång min ängel." He purred into her ear and then he was gone. (Until next time my angel)_

 _Before he was gone she got a glimpse of his eyes and the sight stole her breath away. They were beautiful pools of blue and they reminded her of the ocean back home. She would never forget them._

Ellana's eyes flew open and kicking the covers off of her body she sat up.

"Shit" She mumbled.

Looking at the clock she saw it was only 9:00AM and she didn't have to be at work until that evening so she needed to sleep.

After a few deep breaths she laid back down trying to close her eyes and go back to sleep but all she could see where those ocean blue orbs.

* * *

Eric opened his eyes he could tell it was light out and he should be dead to the world until night, but that dream woke something in him.

"Interesting."

He had never seen that human before, he would remember her. She was beautiful by normal human standards even he would admit that. Her hair was a lovely shade of red and her skin was so pale and smooth. What really caught his eye though were those markings on her back. The way they moved when he touched them was fascinating.

"Min ängel," Very interesting. (My angel)

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that little number. If you find any problems with the Swedish just let me know, I'm using a translator so I might not be getting anything right. Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. I don't own True Blood or the plot but I do own my lady Ellana. (I hope some of you catch the Dragon Age references.)**

 **P.S.S. The word** Míre **means precious treasure in elvish.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next few weeks things were fairly normal in Bon Temps. Sookie and Ellana had become best friends, she even thought Bill was coming to think of her as a sister. She loved working at the bar, she was right about the people being interesting.

Tonight was like any other night at work, she only had an hour to go until she and Sookie went to Bill's for dinner, which was also becoming a normal thing.

"Hey Red, have you guys heard from Jason?" Tara had come to call Ellana "Red," she didn't mind.

"No we haven't, Sookie is getting worried, he won't answer his phone and he's not at home." They had gone to check on him earlier that day. It's like he just disappeared.

"Jason might have gone off with some girl a parish over. I bet he'll show up in a few days." She hoped Sam was right.

Ellana was cleaning her tables when she saw Sookie come in the bar.

"Hey Sook!" Ellana waved.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" Tara gave her a look, "I thought it was your day off."

"It is."

"How many times I got to tell you coming in when you don't have to is pathetic?" Ellana laughed as she walked up to the pair

"She's here for me Tara."

"I'm actually here for both of you," Sookie nodded towards Sam's office "Come on."

Tara and Ellana shared a look but followed their blonde friend to the office.

"What's goin on Sook?" Tara asked

"What? I can't pull my two best friends away from work to talk?" She gave us that dazzling smile.

"So, Tara, how have you been?"

"Oh, Sook." Tara had a dreamy look in her eyes that made Ellana smile.

"You know I've been living at Maryann's for the past couple weeks?" Ellana made a face at the woman's name. She still didn't like her. Sookie wasn't a big fan either but just nodded.

"Well I don't think I ever wanna leave, I mean, everything is taken care of for me there."

Tara deserved to live in luxury after the life that she'd had but that didn't make the woman she was staying with any less than the monster she was.

"That sounds nice," Sookie was trying to be positive.

"I know right, I want people to do stuff for me!" Ellana tried too, for Tara.

"But it scares me too," That dreamy look in her eyes faded.

"Something inside of me says 'This is weird, Tara. Don't trust it'."

"What do you think?" Tara was hoping for them to give her reassurance and maybe that's all they could do for her.

Sookie gave them both a sly smile, "I have to tell you I may have a conflict of interest in all of this."

Tara waved her hands, motioning for Sookie to elaborate.

"See, the main reason I came to see you, both of you, today was.." She grabbed each of their hands in one of hers.

"Tara Thornton, Ellana Lavellan, would ya'll like to move in with me?"

Tara looked so happy "Really? Are you serious?" Sookie just nodded

Ellana got up and gave them both a hug. "I love you guys, but I need my own space." She squeezed them tighter.

"Don't get me wrong I think it would be fun, I've just been apart of a clan for so long it's nice to be alone sometimes."

"That's fine Ellie, I figured you'd want to stay at your home, we live so close anyways."

Sookie looked to Tara, "So? What do you think?"

There was a loud crash outside the door. They all rushed to see what happened.

"Damn it Daphne! That's right on my feet" Sam was flailing his arms about, "How am I supposed to ignore that?"

Poor girl, she was doing more harm than good. Ellana was glad she didn't have to work with her all that often.

"If you guys want to make it to Bill's tonight you better go." Tara was right.

"I'll cover for you Red, go with Sookie." Ellana gave Tara a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks girl, see you later," Ellana and Sookie rushed out, "By Sam!"

They were all giggles as they stopped by Ellana's house so she could change.

"What should I wear?" Ellana was rummaging around her closet as Sookie laid on her bed.

"I don't know. You have so many clothes and here I was thinking that I owned the most sundresses in Bon Temps, but you've got me beat."

Sookie had been borrowing clothes from Ellana a lot lately. It was fun, almost like having a sister and Ellana loved when Sookie picked out her outfits.

"Why don't you pick something for me while I go wash my face?" Sookie sprung off the bed and took her place in the closet.

When Ellana came back into the room Sookie had laid out a dark purple strappy dress and some black flats.

"I think purple looks the best with your hair. And with this dress your wings are visible."

Tonight Ellana had her hair braided and stuffed in a bun. She slipped on the dress and shoes and they were off.

Sookie had a key to Bill's house so they just let themselves in.

"Bill?" Usually he was at the door to give Sookie a kiss and Ellana a hug.

Ellana saw Jessica coming around the corner, she looked upset.

"Hey Jess," Ellana went to pull the girl into a hug but she dodged and went straight to Sookie.

"I just saw my parents on TV"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry." Ellana knew Sookie still felt responsible for what happened to Jessica.

"I understand why they never let me watch it, it's horrible." Her voice was breaking.

"Oh, Jessica, honey" Ellana took her into a hug, "It'll be okay."

"I think I miss them, I was so mean to my baby sister." Jessica was crying now.

Ellana walked her over to the sofa, Sookie followed.

"I know it's not the same but I kind of understand how you feel." Sookie did know what it was like to lose loved ones.

"No you don't," Jessica looked at Sookie and wiped her tears away with her hands.

"Wait, what's wrong with me?" She looked horrified.

"Sweetie, vampires don't cry regular tears." Sookie was so motherly. "So when you cry, you're gonna cry blood from now on."

"Don't you think that's something I should know about myself?"

Ellana decided to step in, "Bill should have told you, he should should have told you a lot of things." She handed the girl a tissue.

"Is there anything we can do to help make it easier?"

"Well, what do you do when you miss them so bad you can't stand it?" At least Jessica had stopped crying, that was a good sign.

"Well, sometimes I'll go into my Gran's room and just sit there a spell."

"And when I miss my clan I bundle myself in the cloak they made me before I left."

"That helps?" Jessica sounded so small and it made Ellana's heart break a little for the girl.

"I'm not sure why, but just being somewhere she's been or touching something that was her's.." Sookie took Jessica's hand, "it makes me feel better, even if it's just a little."

Jessica took a moment to wipe her face.

"You think maybe you could drive me to my parents' so that I could.."

"No, that's not what we were saying Jess," Ellana knew that was a bad idea and from the look on Sookie's face so did she.

"Please. I would just sit in the car, I swear." Jessica was pleading, and it didn't look like she would give up.

Ellana and Sookie shared a look.

"Ellie, I just want to see them one last time," Jessica had Ellana pinned with a look that was so sad, and said the nickname she had given her in the sweetest voice, "Just so I can say goodbye."

Ellana didn't know what to say. She knew Bill would be so mad if he found out and she didn't want to be the one his anger was directed at. Sookie looked like she was about to give in though, so she was just gonna go along with it.

"Okay, but we are just driving by that's it. And don't tell Bill," Sookie got up, "Ever."

"I won't, I promise" Jessica was so happy.

"I'm not taking you out in public dressed like that, we'll stop by my house and get you some clothes." Sookie was right, it looked like the same clothes she'd had on the first time they met.

* * *

After they had gotten Jessica into a cute yellow dress they were on the road. The drive to her parents' house wasn't long and when they got to the neighborhood Jessica had them pull over in front of a quaint looking house. The lights were on and they could see someone moving about in the living room.

"This is it." Jessica looked as though she was remembering something. "My daddy won't be home yet, but my momma and sister should be there."

Ellana could tell from her seat in the back that this was hard for Sookie. Sookie looked like she was going cry so she laid a hand on her shoulder hoping her music would help soothe her friend. She could feel Sookie relax a little but the tears still came.

"I'm so sorry Jessica" Sookie couldn't hold in the guilt.

Jessica looked surprised, "Well, why are you crying?"

"Because I did this to you." Ellana handed her a tissue, "If Bill hadn't… I took your life away.."

"I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but I had no idea it was gonna lead to this."

"I don't blame you, Sookie." Ellana was proud that Jessica had overcome that.

Sookie was shocked, "How's that even possible?"

But Jessica heard something from the house and she was out the door before either of them could blink.

"Jessica! Get back here" Ellana was yelling and out the door as Sookie tried undo her seat belt.

"You promised" They were trying to pull Jessica away from the door when it opened.

"Jessica?" There was no going back. They were in deep shit now.

"Momma." Jessica and her mom were hugging and Ellana saw Sookie tell her not to cry.

A little version of Jessica came to the door and her momma told her to call her daddy and tell him Jessica was home. Ellana couldn't think of a way out of this situation so she cleared her throat to remind Jessica that her and Sookie were still here.

"Uh, Momma, I'd like you to meet my friends Sookie and Ellana."

The older woman gave them both a big hug, "Thank you for bringing my baby home."

Well this couldn't get anymore awkward could it? Sookie spoke up "You're welcome, but we really should be going." She gave a pointed look to Jessica, who ignored it.

"Aren't you going to invite us in momma?"

"Yeah, of course, come on in and I'll make ya'll some tea."

With nothing else to do Sookie and Ellana followed them inside. They all sat down on the sofa while Mrs. Hamby made them tea. Sookie was furious, Ellana could feel it rolling off of her in waves.

"I don't normally cuss, but you have completely fucked us here." Sookie was really mad.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I swear it was like it wasn't even me doing it," Jessica was making excuses, "It must be all those new vampire impulse-control issues."

"Bullshit." Ellana was the one cursing now.

"Fuck your impulse-control issues." Man, Sookie was two for two tonight.

The little version of Jessica came into the room with a tray of sandwiches, she was so adorable and so shy.

"Oh, thanks Eden." Ellana could tell Jessica was happy to see her family again but that didn't make her putting them in this position right.

Eden looked to Sookie and Ellana. "Ya'll are pretty."

"Well thank you sweetie, you're pretty too." Ellana smiled at the little girl.

"No, I'm not," She looked so serious, and Ellana remembered Jessica telling her how mean her daddy was, "I have the devils hair."

That made Ellana furious. She thought red hair was a beautiful thing, she loved her own hair. Before she could say anything the front door opened and a man she assumed was Mr. Hamby walked in. As soon as he saw Jessica he pulled her into a hug. But what looked sweet turned sour as the took her by the shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"How could you do this?"

"Daddy." Jessica said, clearly shocked.

"Do you have any idea what you put your mother through?" He was getting louder and shaking her harder. "Why? Why Jessica? You tell me why or I will make you tell me."

"Mr. Hamby! Let her go." Sookie stood up with the intent to intervene and Ellana just watched, she thought Jessica could handle herself.

Jessica pushed him away, "Go ahead, Daddy. Get your belt."

She obviously didn't talk back when this happened in the past because Mr. Hamby was in silent shock. It could also be because Jessica dropped her fangs. Ellana would bet he wasn't expecting that. Everything that happened next was so fast. Jessica pushed her father around a bit more and threatened him. Sookie tried to stop her but Jessica just tossed her into the piano.

Ellana was healing the scratch on Sookies head when Bill busted the front door down commanding Jessica to let her father go. He looked like he was about to rip someones head off, and he was looking at Ellana and Sookie.

"Thank God you're here." Sookie obviously did not see how upset he was.

"Shut up." He was beyond upset. "Now, someone who lives here has to invite me in." He turned to look at Enden. Ellana knew what was gonna happen next, she had never seen a vampire glamour someone before.

"You. Little girl. Come here" It was amazing, Ellana wondered if it worked on her, she vaguely remembered Sookie saying vampires couldn't glamour her.

Eden went over to Bill despite the protests from her parents. "I'm here to protect you." Bill was very convincing. "You and your mother and your father."

"So you just invite me in, and I can make everything better."

"You can?" Ellana knew this had to be done, but she felt bad for the little girl.

"Yes."

"Won't you please come in, sir?" Bill was inside and pulling Sookie and Ellana out before Eden finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry."

"Get the hell out of here." Bill had them out the door. "Now, so I can clean up your mess."

Ellana was worried for the family inside. "Bill, please don't kill them."

He looked her dead in the eyes then Sookie. "This is your fault, now get the hell out of here!"

Both of them booked it back to the car and Sookie was crying so Ellana took her friend into her arms and tried to calm her down. A few minutes later Bill and Jessica were getting in the car. Jessica was crying and Bill still looked like he wanted to rip someones head off.

He started driving and he was going well over the speed limit. Ellana didn't even like driving let alone speeding.

"Bill, slow down please." Sookie sounded as frightened as Ellana felt. "Stop this. you're scaring us."

"Bill, please." Ellana thought she was going to throw up.

Bill yanked the steering wheel to the side violently and pulled the car off the road. Ellana got out of the car as soon as it stopped and sucked the night air into her lungs. That instantly calmed her rolling stomach. She could hear Sookie trying to apologize, but Bill wasn't going to have it. Jessica really wasn't helping the situation any, she was still in the back seat crying and acting like the baby vampire she was.

Ellana went to lean in the window where Bill was. "Bill, we knew it was wrong but all we could think about was, what if that had been our families and what we would give to see them one last time."

"That does not give you both permission to act like irresponsible children!" He wasn't going to let up. "She is vampire, she no longer has family."

Ellana stood up and Sookie got out of the car.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"We're walking" Sookie came around the car and grabbed Ellana by the elbow dragging her further down the road. She was starting to get tired of being dragged around.

Bill got out of the car, "Don't be ridiculous Bon Temps is nearly 20 miles away."

"I'd rather walk all night than spend another second in the car with you yelling at me." Sookie turned on her heel and started walking, leaving Ellana standing there.

"Ellie?" What did he want her to say? She couldn't leave Sookie all alone.

"I'll go after her." So with that Ellana turned and ran to catch up with Sookie.

Where did she go? That girl can walk pretty fast if she got that much further ahead. Ellana heard some rustling in the woods beside the road and figured that must be Sookie.

"Sook?" No answer, "Come on Sookie, let's go back." Still no answer.

Ellana went a little further into the woods. She was starting to get worried, she could feel strange magic vibrating through the air. Magic that wasn't hers.

"Sookie!" Ellana saw a flash of blue and ran towards it. The next sound made her stop. Sookie was screaming, it had to be Sookie who else was in the woods in the middle of the night?

Ellana ran in the direction of the screams and found Sookie on the ground with three huge wounds that looked almost like claw marks on her back. She panicked because whatever caused these woundes was horrible magic, magic she couldn't hope to counter in time to save her friends life. Maybe she could stop the bleeding until Bill showed up, he had to have heard Sookie scream. Ellana felt the eyes on her instantly, she looked up from beside Sookie and saw the strangest thing ever, it looked like a person with a bull head. Whatever it was stepped back into the shadows, Ellana shook her head and got to work on Sookies wounds.

"It'll be okay Sookie, I've got you."

"Ellie? I can't move." Oh, shit. This is bad.

Bill was beside her in a second demanding to know what had happened. Ellana told him what she saw and he took Sookie from her arms.

"What should we do Bill? I can't heal her."

"I'm going to give her some of my blood." He did just that, but it definitely wasn't healing her.

She was foaming at the mouth and convulsing. Bill yelled at Ellana to get to the car and told her he would bring Sookie. She got up just in time to see Jessica run up and yell something along the lines of 'Gross'. She took Jessica by the hand and had her get in the drivers seat and Ellana got in the passenger side so Bill could stay with Sookie in the back.

"Where are we taking her?" She didn't think a hospital could help.

Bill looked at Jessica, "Take us to Fangtasia, hurry!"

Bill was on the phone with someone before Jessica took off. She got there in under twenty minutes and when she parked everyone got out. Sookie looked a lot worse than she did in the woods and that was saying something.

"What do you both think you're doing?" Bill was moving towards the entrance of this 'Fangtasia'.

"Jessica, take Ellie home and then go to ground for the day."

Ellana was not leaving Sookie alone, "Bill Compton! You do not tell me what to do. I'm staying."

"Yeah, I wanna see what happens." Jessica whined

Bill gave them both an exasperated look. "Ellana may stay but Jessica I demand you go home. Now."

With that settled Jessica took off towards Bon Temps and Ellana followed behind Bill. He knocked on the door and a pretty blonde woman answered.

"Well, well if it isn't Bill Compton and our favorite human." The stranger looked around Bill at Ellana.

"Who's this? An offering? I do hope she's an offering I like the way she smells." Ellana gave the woman a once over.

"You're very pretty but I like men," Ellana smiled, "So no, I'm not an offering."

"Pam, Sookie is hurt I need Eric's help." It almost looked like it pained Bill to say that.

This Pam woman let them inside and lead them over to a couch so Bill could lay Sookie down. She let out a whimper at the movement then passed out.

Then, in an instant, the world around Ellana slowed to a stop and she felt it, felt the hum she had been told about her entire life. She didn't think she could breath, right behind her, _in this very room,_ was something, _someone_ she thought she'd never find.

"No way." Ellana looked around frantically but there was no one in the room besides her, Bill and Sookie. And she didn't think it was Pam.

 _Where?_ She thought, desperate.

Bill must have sensed the change in Ellana, "What's going on Ellie? Why are you shaking?"

"Who else is here Bill?" Ellana grabbed the front of his shirt. She didn't think she could stay standing much longer the hum was becoming unbearable.

"I am here." A shiver went up her spine at the voice. She could never forget a voice like that.

She turned around to face the new person in the room and the humming became a purr when they locked eyes. Those eyes, those blue eyes that were so much like the ocean back home. He was real. She had found her Míre, and it was the man that has been invading her dreams since she arrived in Bon Temps. He was unbelievably tall and sinfully handsome. He reminded her of a Viking. She let out a laugh that must have sounded crazy and took a step forward.

"Jag hittade dig, jag kan inte fatta att jag hittade min Mire." She took another step towards the man that was before her. (I found you, I can't believe I found my Míre)

"Eric, what have you done to her?" Bill didn't understand what was going on with Ellana.

Before anyone could say another word, Ellana exploded into a blinding white light.

* * *

Eric couldn't take his eyes off the woman before him. It was the human from his dream. Now that she was here in front of him though he didn't think she was all that human. She was unnaturally beautiful and she smelled divine. What did she mean she had found him? What was a Míre? All things he planned on asking the beautiful creature before him.

The mysterious woman burst into a light so bright he had to shield his eyes. It was gone just as quick as it had come and before she could meet the ground the he took her into his arms. He just smirked down at her in his arms, beautiful.

Ellana, barely councious was aware he was touching her markings, and she wondered if he knew what that did to her. She was going to pass out, there was no way she could fight the darkness that clouded her vision. The magic surging through her was to powerful.

"Jag har dig, min ängel." (I have you, my angel)

Ellana let out a wispy moan and let the darkness take her.

* * *

 **Yay! They meet at last! I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. As per usual I don't own True Blood or any of that awesomeness just my lady Ellana. I'm still trying to figure out how Ellana will react to Eric when she wakes up and how being a Guardian will effect whatever relationship they have. I'm always open to ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Why was it dark? Ellana knew that she needed to open her eyes, she needed to help Sookie. But the bed she was on was so comfy and cool, she nuzzled into it a bit more. The purr in her body was telling her that she was safe that she should sleep, but she knew she needed to wake up. There were voices around her and they were getting louder so she decided to give in and crack an eye open. The first thing she saw was Sookie laying on the bench with a small woman cleaning out her wounds, it looked painful. Then she looked up and the purring got louder when she saw him, her _Míre_. He was looking at her with that same smirk he had given her right before she passed out. She remembered Bill calling this man Eric.

"Your name is Eric?" She reached up to touch his face. He had some stubble and she ran her fingers over it.

"Yes, that is my name. What is your's my lovely creature?" Gods, that voice was heavenly to her.

"Ellana, my name is Ellana. Do you know what I am?" He ran a hand along her markings and gave her a questioning look.

She realized she was sitting in his lap and could feel the heat creep up her face. She tried to move but he tightened his grip and kept her in place. He leaned down until his face was in the crook of her neck and ran his lips over the skin there, back and fourth. She let out a sigh, she wanted him to touch more of her. Someone behind them cleared their throat and she could feel the annoyance rolling off of bill.

"Eric, let her go." He sounded like a stern father.

Eric looked over Ellana's shoulder at Bill, "Is she yours? You always get the good ones."

"Yes. She and Sookie are mine. Now let her go." No hesitation, she knew Bill was trying to protect her.

Eric looked back at her , "Är du hans?" (Are you his)

Ellana didn't know how to respond, she glanced at Bill and saw the pleading look on his face. She hated lying, always had, so Ellana turned away and looked down to hide her embarrassment.

"Jag är inte hans." He gave her that damnable smirk and continued to touch her inked wings. (I am not his)

"Ellie, what did you say to him?"

Before she could answer the small woman spoke.

"Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing." She made a shooing motion at them.

Eric stood up with Ellana still in his arms, she let out a soft groan, still not used to her body so full of the new rush of magic. Bill went over to Sookie and told her he would be in the next room and that he was sorry. The small woman glanced at Eric.

"Leave her," She looked to Ellana, "you are Me'a er are you not? I will need your help." (Light One)

Eric held her closer and growled at the small creature. Ellana put her hand on his chest and gave a nod signaling him to release her. He did as she asked reluctantly, and she made her way over to the woman. Bill pulled her into a hug as she passed him and she reassured him she wouldn't let Sookie die. Both men exited the room leaving them behind.

"I'm Dr. Ludwig, what's your name?" The small woman was inspecting a blue jar of liquid as she spoke.

"I'm Ellana, what can I do to help? How did you know I was Me'a er?" She got on her knees beside the Doctor.

"Your glamour does not work on my eyes and I saw your markings while you were passed out. Usually such large wings are for Guardians." This Doctor must know great deal about the supernatural world because Light Elves were very reclusive and very few in number.

"I am a Guardian, yes."

"I'll need you to numb her wounds and hold her down when I tell you, this is going to hurt a lot."

Ellana started removing Sookies clothing and with her new power had no trouble numbing the skin around the wounds. She still didn't have full control over her magic. When she was done the strange Doctor instructed her to hold Sookie down as she poured the liquid from the blue bottle over the wounds. Even though she had numbed the area Sookies screams were terrible, Ellana didn't even want to imagine what it would have been like if she wasn't there to help.

* * *

In the next room Eric was watching Bill pace as they waited. He couldn't believe the woman from his dream just waltz right into his bar and with Sookie Stackhouse no less. He had so many questions. There seemed to be more to her than he originally thought. She was not only beautiful she could speak his native tongue which was very interesting. When he touched her it was like a vibration of some sort was being sent through his body, his body throbbed just thinking about it. And the markings on her back, he wanted to touch them more. See them on her naked body. But all of that could wait until later. He needed to figure out what attacked Sookie.

"Head of a Bull?" He inquired.

"That's what she said." Bill continued to pace. "It was dark. It all happened in seconds."

"So you didn't see this bull creature?"

"No."

"And you gave her your blood?"

"It didn't work. If Ellie hadn't stopped the bleeding Sookie would be dead."

"Hm, interesting. How did she stop the bleeding?" Eric wanted to know all about this woman.

"She has magic Eric, she is Light Elf. Though it wasn't much use on whatever was in those wounds." Bill was getting irritated. "Have you ever heard of anything like this bull headed creature before?"

Eric stiffened at those words, he remembered the stories his father used to tell him of the God Freyr and his Light Elves. How they meddled in human life, even protected and mated with some humans, Vikings from his time. He had even more questions now.

"Surprisingly, no." Eric sat in his chair. "What is she to you? Ellana."

Bill went rigid, "She is like a sister to me. You are not allowed to touch her, Eric."

"She claims she is not yours, I plan to touch her as much as I like." He smirked at Bills irritation.

"Pam. Chow."

The two entered. "I need you both to search the woods around Highway 71"

"He can do it. I'm wearing my favorite pumps." Eric gave his childe a pointed look and off they went.

"I thought in over a thousand years I'd seen everything there was to see."

* * *

Sookie passed out after Dr. Ludwig poured the last of the liquid over the wounds and Bill had given her some of his blood. Her back was mending and it looked like she was going to be okay. Ellana took the chance to glance at Eric every now and then. She wasn't sure what to do now that she had found him, she'd never really listened when Dashana told her about the Míre because they were rarely ever found and she thought the lectures pointless. Now she wished she had paid more attention.

"I'll expect my payment by the end of the week." Dr. Ludwig stopped in front of Ellana.

"Thanks for your help child, I'd like to study you sometime in the future the Me'a er are hard to come by." Ellana just nodded at the woman.

Eric kept his eyes on Ellana, "It's always a pleasure doing business with you Doctor."

"Fuck Off." She gave Eric the finger as she left.

Ellana took Bills place beside Sookie hoping to sooth her friend with the music inside while she slept.

"Clearly the pleasure is one-sided." Ellana laughed at Bills words and he patted her head.

Eric was still looking at her watching Bill touch her hair, "She's no fan of the fang."

Pam and a man Ellana had never seen before came into the room saying they found nothing but human tracks and the scent of an animal. Eric made a comment about Pams ruined shoes and she cursed him for his remark.

"Bill, I don't think we should move Sookie" She stood up and walked over to both men. "It might reopen her wounds."

It was Eric that spoke, "Of course not, you and Sookie are welcome to stay here," He pulled Ellana into his side, "You can sleep with me."

She shivered at his touch but Bill pulled her behind him and away from Eric. "I'm not leaving either of them here alone."

"Longshadow kept a coffin in back, he liked to eat before resting so it may be a little messy."

"Thank you. For everything, Eric"

"I'm sure there is someway she can repay me" With that Bill went back to Sookies side leaving Ellana with Eric.

Eric circled Ellana making her shiver in anticipation. She had no idea what she was supposed to tell him. She needed to call Dashana. He came to stand at her back and lifted his hand to her marks. She just knew they were shimmering and fluttering about at his touch. She was amazed no one else could hear the purring as it continued thrumming through her body, it seemed so loud to her.

"Me'a er?" Eric slid one strap of her dress off her shoulder. "My father used to tell me stories of the Light Elves."

Ellana couldn't hide her surprise, "You are Viking then?"

"Yes, a Prince among my men." She could feel his chest against her back, he took the other strap off her shoulder and ran his large hands down her arms, "I want a better look at these wings."

Ellana thought she was going to melt, his mouth was right next to her ear and she could feel his breath on her skin. "Jag vill se er alla. Utan kläder." (I want to see all of you. Without clothes)

"Eric! Stay away from her." Bills voice drowned out the purring in Ellana's ears and she swore she heard Eric growl before letting her go. "Come, we must go to ground it is almost dawn."

"We will finish this conversation when night falls, min ängel."

They were both gone before she could reply and she realized that she had Eric's coat around her shoulders. When had that happened? Ellana got a rag to clean her friends back until there was no more blood and found a Fangtasia shirt that would pass as a dress on her and somehow got it on Sookie. Finding the other bench in the room she moved it over to where Sookie slept. She laid Eric's coat over her like a blanket and took a deep breath. It smelled like a crisp winters night and something else that was entirely Eric. She took hold of Sookies hand and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Ellana opened her eyes she saw Sookie checking out her nicely healed back in the mirror. She took a moment to rub the sleep from her eyes and wondered what time it was.

"Ellana, I'm glad you're awake." Sookie sat beside her.

"How long have you been up? How do you feel?" Ellana pulled up Sookies shirt to take a look for herself. It was like the claw marks were never even there. That Dr. Ludwig was no joke.

"I got up a few minutes before you, and I feel fine." Sookie looked restless. "What time do you think it is? I want to see Bill and apologize for last night."

"Sookie I need to tell..." Ellana was interrupted when a scrawny woman with too much make up on came up to both girls and offered them food.

"I made you guys a tube-top sandwich." It looked disgusting. "Peanut butter and chocolate syrup."

Sookie took the plate and by the look on her face she didn't think it looked good either. But the always polite Sookie thanked the woman who was apparently 'Ginger' and set the food down on the table. Ellana looked around the bar while Ginger talked about her bad eating habits. With everything that happened the night before she didn't pay much attention to the theme of the place. She wondered what it looked like packed with people, flashing lights and music all around them. Probably amazing. Ginger must have said something wrong because Ellana felt Sookie go on the defensive and turned to see her staring too hard at the woman which meant she was reading her mind. She always thought the face Sookie made was funny.

"Lafayette?" Sookie was in Gingers face.

"The cook at work that's been missing?" Ellana came to stand beside Sookie. "How does she know him?"

"According to Ginger, Eric has him locked up the in basement."

Next thing Ellana knew Sookie was rushing behind the counter and had a gun pointed at Ginger demanding to see Lafayette. Ginger made the most annoying sound ever but did as Sookie asked.

The basement was dark, damp and filthy. Ellana hoped that Lafayette hadn't been down here the entire two weeks he'd been missing. He must be terrified. Sookie ran over to the crumpled form in the corner, Ellana followed behind and knelt down next to her. The man Sookie was fussing over looked terrible. There was blood all over him and bite marks on his chest. Was that a bullet wound in his leg?

"Sook, is that really you?" Ellana was amazed he was still alive. "Who's this hooker?" Was he referring to her?

"This is Ellana, she works at Merlotte's." Sookie turned to Ellana, "Can you heal him?"

"Yes, I think so." While Sookie was yelling at Ginger to let him go Ellana got to work on Lafayette's wounds.

"You got some crazy voodoo lights comin' out your hands hooker." Ellana liked him, he had spunk.

"Yeah, I wield magic beyond your imagination and you may call me Ellie." She looked down at her work, she had healed most of the bite marks, stopped the bleeding and numbed the hole in his leg. He was still filthy. And her magic was still not listening to her. She supposed it would take some time.

"I'm gonna call you Kitten, cause the purr comin' from you is crazy."

Ellana was stunned. "You can hear it?"

Before he could say anything Sookie was back and pulling Ellana to her feet. She told him they would be back and that they were going to take him home. They made their way back up to the bar to wait until the vampires rose for the night. When Bill came through the door he went straight to Sookie and pulled her into a hug.

"You're still angry about our fight?" He took her hand in his. "Sookie, none of that matters anymore."

"You're right, I'm alive and in one piece." She was definitely angry, "Unlike my friend Lafayette..."

"Who Eric chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death."

"What?" The shock in his voice was genuine.

"You better not know anything about this Bill Compton, because if you did..." Sookie let go of Bill's hands. "I don't think I could ever forgive you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I believe she's referring to the human in my basement." Ellana jumped at his voice. "The human that traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood."

He came to stand beside her and put an arm around her waist pulling her close. She loved the shirt he was wearing, green definitely looked good on him. She knew she should be mad at him for what had been done to Lafayette but she couldn't be. There were stories of vampires doing much worse to humans for far less. If anything he was being merciful. She didn't think Sookie would understand though, so she reluctantly pulled away from him and went to stand by Sookie. The purring was not happy about that, well, neither was she. He just raised an eyebrow at her and continued talking.

"Which , as you know, is a grave offense."

"His name is Lafayette." Oh, man. Sookie was gonna do something she shouldn't, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him." There was a resounding slap in the room and Eric's face was turned from where Sookie had hit him.

It made Ellana boil with anger that Sookie dare hit her Míre, "Sookie! Do not touch him."

She heard the growl in her voice to late and just stood there mouth open. She should have kept her anger in check, Sookie didn't know yet.

"Ellie?" Of course she would be confused.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Was he always this cocky? "And may I add that color suits you very well." Apparently so.

Sookie wasn't having any of it though. "Go to hell." Bill took hold of her elbow and pulled her back. "Sookie. Enough."

Ellana came to stand by Sookie and put a hand on her shoulder while she explained to Bill what had been done to Lafayette down in the basement. She could feel Eric's eyes on her but she kept hers looking anywhere but at him.

"Is this true?" Bill still sounded surprised.

"Others would have done far worse, and you know it." Eric spoke the truth but Sookie wasn't going to listen to it.

"You're gonna let him go right now…" Ellana was prepared for Sookie to do something this time and already had a defensive shield in place. She wasn't sure who she was trying to protect though.

"... or I swear I'm going to the police." Yeah, the shield was a good idea.

Eric dropped fang and was in Sookie's face in a heartbeat. Ellana would never tell anyone but in that moment she thought he looked ravishing. "I do not respond well to threats." he ground out.

Sookie looked thoroughly terrified but held her ground. Ellana didn't drop the shield but she was glad no one seemed to notice it. Finally Eric pulled back and gave Ellana that gorgeous smirk, fangs and all.

"Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement," He motioned to a door of to the side, "Please."

Sookie hooked her arm with Ellana's as they made their way through the door and she gave it a light squeeze. Ellana knew she was silently asking what that outburst was about, and Ellana had never wished Sookie could read her mind more than she did in that moment. She just returned the squeeze and hoped Sookie could wait until they were alone for Ellana to explain.

They listened to Eric as he told them about the missing vampire Sheriff in Dallas and how he wanted Sookie to use her abilities to help find said vampire. It didn't seem like such a big deal but Bill was against it.

"So if I agree to go to Dallas, to look for this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?"

Eric looked to Ellana for a minute then back to Sookie. "Ellana must also go to Dallas, she seems to have powers and they might prove useful in the search."

"No, you nearly died last night and I will not put Ellie in danger. Neither of you are going to Dallas." Bill was _really_ against it.

"Bill, I can make up my own mind." Ellana had noticed in her time with Sookie that her friend was very strong willed.

"I go where Sookie goes." She looked to Eric. "Besides, this sounds fun."

"I will pay all of your expenses, of course." He kept his eyes on Ellana and continued. "And, yes, I will release your friend."

Sookie let go of Ellana and took a step towards Eric, "And I want $5,000."

Ellana couldn't stop her laughter at the look on Bill and Eric's faces. "Your human is getting cocky."

It was Bill that stepped forward this time. "They will both take $10,000 and I will escort them."

Ellana's jaw dropped. "Bill I don't want any money." But no one was listening to her.

"I don't think so, no."

"Yes." It was Sookie this time, "$10,000 and Bill comes with us or no deal."

Eric sighed and called Pam to bring Lafayette up.

"You've both surprised me. That is a rare quality in one human let alone two."

"I don't think I really classify as human." Ellana took a step closer to Eric and squared her shoulders.

"No. We still need to discuss that." He reached out and ran his fingers down her arm.

Bill cleared his throat. "I will make the traveling arrangements for the girls and I, but I will need your credit card number." What has gotten in to everyone today? So bold.

The door swung open and Lafayette was thrown at their feet by Pam. The woman said something about keeping him as a pet. After hearing Eric say she had to many Ellana wondered just how many were too many.

"Enough, have Chow bring around their car."

Sookie and Bill picked Lafayette up off the ground and led him out the door after Pam. Ellana was about to follow when she found herself face to face with Eric. He put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He looked into her eyes and Ellana felt a weird pressure in her head.

"You will stay here with me until we leave for Dallas."

Ellana couldn't help but smile, "Are you trying to glamour me Viking?"

His eyes widened a fraction, "Yes, I was. I take it glamouring doesn't work on you."

"I guess it doesn't. You're the first to try."

He held her closer to him. "What is a Míre?"

"You are my Míre, my 'precious treasure' and I am Guardian of my clan, your Guardian as well if all goes as it should." She reached up and ran her fingers along the necklace he was wearing. It looked familiar.

"So, you are mine?" Ellana wondered if she would ever get tired of his voice.

"Not in the way you are probably thinking but..." she stood on her tip toes and kissed his jaw. "Ja, jag är din" She felt him stiffen at her touch, "Och du är min." (Yes, I am yours… And you are mine.)

He turned her around in his arms and had his mouth at her neck, his breath was warm against her skin. His hands were running up her thighs lifting her dress and she felt heat pool between her legs.

"Min ängel." Ellana leaned into his touch and heard the click of his fangs dropping. She held her breath, waiting.

"Ellie? We're ready to go." Sookie was yelling for her just beyond the door.

Ellana sighed and there was a rumble in Eric's chest. He continued to lift her dress and kiss her neck.

"Eric, my Viking. I have to go." She took a step away from him and turned towards the door.

"I'll see you in Dallas." With that she walked out and went with Sookie to the car.

"You gonna tell me what all that was about?" Sookie and Bill both were looking at her with curious eyes.

"Yes, I'll tell you both later. Can we just go home now? I'm exhausted." They nodded and piled into the car. Ellana slept all the way to Lafayette's and he assured her that his Uncle would give him some good drugs to stop the rest of his pain. The ride on the way home was silent as Ellana thought about all that had happened in the past 24 hours. She needed to call Dashana but that would have to wait till tomorrow. Bill pulled up to her house and Sookie got out to walk her to the door.

"Will you be okay by yourself tonight?" Sookie was so kind and Ellana loved her for it.

"Yeah, go home with Bill and call me when you know the schedule for Dallas." She gave Sookie a hug and went inside.

* * *

After her bath Ellana pulled on a blue silk robe and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. There was a knock at the door that made her jump and drop the glass.

"Fuck!" Ellana bent to pick up the bigger pieces and cut her finger.

There was another knock at the door, she would clean the glass later. Who could even be at her house so late in the evening? Maybe Sookie came back for some reason. Ellana pulled the curtains to the side and looked out the window. She didn't see anyone at her door. Strange. Holding her injured hand close the her body she opened the door and stepped out onto her porch.

"Hello?" Even with her elven vision she couldn't see that far down the driveway into the darkness beyond.

"Good Evening, Lover."

Ellana screamed and turned around. "Eric! Don't sneak up on me like that."

He took her injured hand, "You're bleeding."

"Well, yeah, when you knocked on the door I dropped my glass."

"Why are you even here?" She looked back at the driveway for his car. "How did you get here?"

"I flew." The way he said it, like it was just the most natural thing in the world, made Ellana laugh.

"You can fly? That's amazing." He brought Ellana's finger to his mouth.

She bit her lip when his tongue darted out and licked some of the blood away. He closed his eyes and moaned, the sound did things to her nether region. Ellana just watched as he took her whole finger into his mouth and sucked on it. When he pulled her finger out of his mouth it made a 'pop' noise.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Ellana was really hoping to call Dashana before seeing Eric again. He obviously had other plans though.

"Why not?" He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "You are mine."

"Eric, I need to know more about this, us, before I let you in." She wiggled around in his arms but he wasn't going to let her go.

"Hm, can't that wait until later?" He was moving his hands up the back of her legs. "You are so nicely wrapped in that robe, let me help you take it off."

There was nothing she would love more than to just let him inside and roll around in bed with him until the morning, but this was a big deal and she had to keep her wits about her. She was going to try something and if it worked she didn't think he was going to like it.

Ellana sucked in a deep breath, summoning as much magic as she could and put both of her hands against his temple.

 _'Let me go'_ she thought _'Put me down'_

He froze beneath her and put her down. "What are you doing to me?"

Yeah, he didn't like it. If his fangs dropping were any indication. "It's part of our bond."

She took a step away from Eric and towards the door. "If I so choose I can control you."

She took another deep breath and felt her hold on Eric relax. Before she could take another breath he was in her face with his hand around her neck.

"You will never do that again, do you understand?"

"You should not be so quick to threaten my life." Ellana would not show weakness. "Our lives are now directly connected, If I die you may not meet the true death but you will be in great pain for the rest of your long life."

He growled but loosened his hold. "This bond can be very pleasurable and beneficial for us both,"

Eric let her go but he still had her body pinned to the house, his arms caging her in. "but I need to speak with my Keeper before I let you into my house. Before we spend much time together at all."

"Fine, what is this Keeper?" At least he wasn't angry anymore.

"The Keeper is the leader of my clan." Ellana put her hand on Eric's chest, she felt the need to touch him. "She holds the knowledge of my past life and the history of our clan and the many that came before it, and can hopefully tell me everything I need to know about this bond."

Eric was interested now. "You are a reincarnation?"

"Yes, although I can not remember anything from that life. In this current rebirth I appear young, 25 in human years, but I am over a thousand years old and I should still live a very long life."

She turned her back to him and dropped the robe to her waist so he could see the inky wings. "These marks are the only defining features I keep when I am reborn. They are always the same and there are no others like them."

"What do they mean? How come I can see your true features and passing humans don't seem bothered." He reached out to touch the wings on her back. The way they moved just inside her skin was beautiful.

"They show that I am Guardian to my clan and those I deem worthy of protection. Much like you I glamour those around me to see only what I wish them to see. Something the people of my clan learn at a young age."

"Alright," Eric pulled the robe back onto her shoulders, "You will call this Keeper and learn all that you can before we leave for Dallas tomorrow."

He turned her around and pulled her into his chest. She loved being close to him and the hum in her body was so calm when he touched her.

"We? Am I not going to Dallas with Sookie?" She reached up and played with the hair at the base of his neck.

"I do wish I could have met you before you cut your hair. I'm my dreams it was long and I loved to pull it." She got a fist full of hair and pulled to emphasize her words.

"That is unfortunate. You must tell me more about these dreams of yours sometime." He ran his hands down her back until they rested on her ass.

"Pack your bags and leave them on the porch, Chow will be by later to get them and send them to Dallas."

"Okay," She let go of his hair and ran her fingers over his necklace, why did it seem so familiar?

He bent until his nose touched hers "I had come all the way here to ravish you but seeing as you won't let me in..."

Ellana laughed, "Silly Viking." She took his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss.

It was electrifying.

Ellana moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. He backed her into the side of the house and ran his hands all along her body. For such a tall, lean man his lips were deliciously soft. His hand went up her back and found it's way into her long auburn locks taking a chunk into his hand he pulled her head back until her neck was exposed to him. Ellana was panting, she felt like she was on fire, as he trailed wet kisses down her jaw to her neck. She heard the ' _click'_ of his fangs and knew what was going to happen next.

"Eric, you can't." He stopped but kept his mouth on her neck licking the vein there.

"Bara en smak." He kissed her pulse and she could feel this fangs graze her skin. (Just a taste)

"Du har redan fått smaka, minns?" She heard the growl in the back of his throat but he pulled away. (You have already had a taste, remember)

"Call your Keeper. I will be here tomorrow night to take you to Dallas." He kissed the top of her head and took a long breath burning her scent into his memory.

"Goodnight, min ängel"

With that he was gone. Ellana looked up just in time to see him fly into the night sky.

"Whoa."

She went back into the house and got a broom and a dustpan to clean up the broken glass in the kitchen. Then she went into her bedroom and packed her bag for Dallas. She didn't really want to leave it on the front porch but the house was so far from any neighbors that she guessed it would be safe until Chow came and got it.

In her bedroom Ellana stood in front of the mirror and slid out of her robe, turning around she examined her wings. They were definitely rough looking from being touched so much in the last 24 hours, she cloaked herself in a soft purple glow as magic began to smooth them out. She stood there for another minute looking at her naked body, her skin was so pale it glowed in the moonlight coming from her window, no matter how much time she spent in the sun it was always the same color. Aside from the inky wings on her back there were no marks on her flawless skin, she twirled around and her hair smacked her in the face as she came to a stop. Pulling it over one shoulder she braided the wavy mess as best she could took one last look in the mirror and decided to go to bed.

* * *

Ellana woke up late in the afternoon, she had the day off but there was still a lot she needed to do before she left. Sookie was supposed to tell Sam they were taking the next few days off, but she was going to call him anyways. She also had to call Dashana that was definitely high on her to do list. Her stomach growled and she figured she might as well treat herself to a nice breakfast, so she got ready and left to start her day.

On her way home she stopped by Merlotte's, Sookie was still at work and Ellana needed to talk to her before she left for her flight at 5. She opened the door and the familiar smell of smoke and grease hit her in the face. Going towards the bar she said hello to Arlene and Terry, they were two of her favorite people to work with. She saw Sookie running after Sam out the back entrance so she went after them, better to kill two birds with one stone right?

"Where are you going?" She heard Sookie's voice as she walked out the door.

"Hey you guys." She gave Sam a hug, "You're going somewhere?"

He just sighed and went back to unloading the truck.

"Oh, Sam, were you really gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah, I know we've had some issues but I thought we'd moved past all that."

Sam huffed and threw down the crate he was carrying. "Jesus Christ ya'll, I really don't have time for this."

"You better make time Sam Merlotte." Ellana blocked his way to the truck, "I know I'm still new here but you guys have become family. You can't just leave and not say anything."

"Look, I've got some serious shit that I'm dealing with right now." Sam moved around her and got some lemons out of the truck, "Making sure ya'll stay in the loop is not high on my list."

"Yeah? Well, we got some serious shit that we're dealing with too." Sookie was annoyed by his attitude. "And because of some of that shit, we're gonna need to take off a couple days."

Sam was just as annoyed as she was, "Fine, I probably won't be here when ya'll get back."

"Is that really how you're going to leave things Sam?"

"I don't know Ellie, what other way is there?"

"I'm not sure but I know just up and leaving the people that care about you isn't the way to do it."

Ellana went over to Sookie and took her by the hand dragging her back inside and into the ladies room. She shut the door and turned on her friend.

"Do you really think he's going to leave?" Ellana didn't like the sad look in Sookie's eyes so she pulled her into a hug.

"No, at least I hope not."

"Listen, Sookie, I wanted to talk to you about last night." Ellana let her go and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, what was going on with you?"

"Well remember how I told you about the thing we call a Míre?"

"That means treasure or something along those lines doesn't it? Didn't you say they were rare?"

"Yes, very rare. The last know of my people to find their Míre was thousands of years ago, before Dashana was even alive."

Sookie must think she was going crazy, "Ellie, what does any of this have to do with last night."

Ellana took a breath and closed her eyes. "I've found my Míre Sookie."

"Oh, my gosh! That's amazing Ellie," Sookie gave her a hug, "Who is it? What was it like?"

This was the part Ellana had been dreading. She knew Sookie wasn't a big Eric fan, but what could she do?

"Oh, well it was somehow both terrifying and the most amazing feeling ever."

Sookie leaned back and took Ellana's hands in hers the smile on her face was so bright and happy. "Tell me everything!"

Ellana couldn't help but smile back. "Well, I guess the best way to explain it would be like a hum. Like my entire body was vibrating with the hum of his presence to the point that it was almost suffocating. Then when our eyes met the hum became a purr and I could breath again."

"That sure sounds romantic," Sookie had a dreamy look on her face, "Wait, he?"

"Yeah, please understand Sookie, I have no control over this."

Sookie let go of her hands and crossed her arms, "Who is it Ellie?"

"Eric." Ellana looked down to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Eric. Eric Northman. As in the big bad vampire that held Lafayette prisoner and demanded we go to Dallas." Sookie was not taking this well. "That Eric?"

Ellana lifted her hand to her neck. "The very same one."

"Excuse my language, but what the fuck Ellie."

"Oh, come one Sookie! You can't be mad at me for this. You know I don't control this."

It took a minute of silence but Sookie relaxed. "I know, I know I just don't like him."

"Yes, that's very obvious."

"Do you like him?" Sookie had an eyebrow raised in question.

Ellana couldn't hide the pink on her face this time. "Yes, I mean I don't know, the sexual tension is definitely there and you have to admit the man is gorgeous."

The smile was back on Sookie's face and Ellana relaxed. "Yeah, he is a looker."

They just stood there for a minute before they burst into a fit of giggles. After they calmed down Sookie leveled Ellana with a serious look.

"So, what does all this mean exactly."

"I'm not entirely sure. Now that we've met our lives are directly connected." Ellana sighed. "I need to call my Keeper and have her tell me what to do next."

Sookie stepped up to the door and opened it. "Well, no matter what I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Ellana followed her out, "Yeah I know. That's why I love you Sook."

Ellana was about to leave when she remembered one more thing, "Wait a minute Sook, I already called Bill but I wanted to tell you I'm not going to be on the plane with you to Dallas. Eric is taking me."

She had a pout on her face. "I was looking forward to drinking tiny booze with you."

Ellana just laughed, "Me too, but I didn't get much of a choice."

"Alright well I'll see you at the hotel." They hugged one last time and Ellana went home.

* * *

It was almost night fall when Ellana pulled up to her house. She took a seat on the sofa and decided now was as good a time as any to call Dashana. She dialed the number she knew by heart and waited a few rings until there was an answer.

"Hello little one! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

"Oh please. You wouldn't let me go more than a month without contacting you before the whole clan would be looking for me."

Dashana laughed on the other line. "What can I do for you little one? Anything exciting happening?"

"Very exciting, I have some big news and I desperately need your guidance."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"As impossible as this sounds I've found my Míre." Ellana sighed. "He is a vampire by the name of Eric Northman. Surprisingly enough he is Viking."

"That is incredible. An actual Viking?"

"Isn't that something? This is what I need you for. What do I do now? What should I expect."

There was a long pause before Dashana answered. "I'm assuming you feel the change in your magic?"

"Yes, it's hard to ignore the raw power running through my veins."

"It's not so much power as it is the magic of the new bond. The feeling should calm in a few days until you hardly notice it at all."

"What does the bond do exactly? I know I can command him if I choose, I already tried that one." Ellana touched her throat. There wasn't a bruise but she remembered the sensation.

"You can but I wouldn't recommend doing it often. Your bond should be about trust and loyalty, you do not want to control him like some animal every time he acts like one."

"It's very simple really, your lives are directly connected now and of course as you learn to control your magic you will be able to do things you've never even dreamed of. This is such an unknown part of our history. I'm afraid even with all my knowledge there is not much I can tell you"

Ellana couldn't believe Dashana had no insight for her but nonetheless moved on to her next question, she had to ask.

"What… what about the sexual attraction?"

"Oh, Ellana, sweetie. The bond is not the cause of any attraction you feel for this man. It will strengthen the attraction but the rest is completely up to you both."

Ellana let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Thank you Dashana, for everything."

"I wish I had more information for you little one. I might be able to reach out to the other Keepers and see if they know more."

"Please, if it's not to much trouble."

"Anything for you." It was silent on the other line and she wondered if the call had dropped.

"I miss you _tinu_ , we all do." (daughter)

Those words had Ellana in tears. "And I miss you _atara_ , I miss you so much." (mother)

"Shush little one, I did not mean to make you cry. Everything will be alright." Her voice was so soothing and Ellana wished she was wrapped in Dashana's arms.

"I'm just a phone call away if you need anything else. I have to go now, I am needed."

"Until next time" Ellana hung up and used her sleeve to dry the tears from her face.

Ellana looked out the window, saw it was already dark and figured she might as well get ready to met Eric. She went into her room and put on a pair of tight black jeans, her favorite blue V-neck shirt and some boots. Grabbing her black leather jacket off the back of a chair in the kitchen she went onto the front porch and sat on the swing to wait. After a while with no sign of Eric she decided to lay down on the swing and rest her eyes.

* * *

Eric landed right beside his red headed beauty and watched as she napped. She looked so innocent and peaceful he almost hated to wake her. Almost. He knelt beside her and noticed the wetness on her cheeks. Had she been crying in her sleep? Leaning forward he ran his tongue over the moister and was delighted to find that her tears were sweet like sugar. She mumbled something unintelligible and cracked an eye open, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he loved the deep green of her eyes, like a forest.

"Eric?"

"Yes, min ängel" He stood up as she righted herself on the swing.

"What took you so long?" She stretched lifting her arms above her head, his hand twitched at the bit of skin he could see as her shirt lifted. He remembered her skin, softer than anything he's ever touched in his existence.

"I had some business to attend to. Are you ready to go?"

She got up and came to stand in front of him. "Yes, I'm ready" He watched as she looked out into the driveway. "Where is your car?"

He smirked down at her. "We won't be driving tonight."

Before she could ask another question he lifted her into his arms and grinned at the squeak she made as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head into his chest.

He reveled in the feeling of the hum just under his skin when they touched and took a step off the porch.

"Let's fly."

* * *

 **Hello doves! I hope you all like this chapter, I'm not so sure about it. I had a hard time with this one and might come back later and change a few things. For the record Ellana and her Keeper Dashana are not mother and daughter (that was also in elvish). Dashana did raise Ellana but it was more of an "it takes a village" or in this case clan kind of thing.**

 ***Insert True Blood disclaimer here***

 **I'm not sure if the site will update my followers, but I've been editing my chapters hopefully leading up to a big change in chapter 9 to continue with the story. I wasn't happy where I left it and got some constructive critisim that really opened my eyes as to where I wanted to take this. Wish I could give credit where credit was due but I haven't been able to see that review since I got the email, you know who you are :3**


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at Hotel Carmilla with few hours left in the night.

"Wow, I never thought flying would be that amazing." Ellana staggered as she tried to get her footing when Eric set her down.

"Yes, well I quite enjoyed your body against mine in the air." Eric brushed some hair out of her face.

"We should get you settled in our room." He started walking towards the door. "I have some business to attend to before the night is up."

"Our room?" He just turned and gave her that devilish grin as he went to the front desk.

Ellana took this time to look around the lobby. It was so elegant and exactly how she pictured a vampire Hotel. She wondered where Sookie and Bill would be.

"Well hello sugar. Are you on the menu because you smell delicious."

Ellana turned and saw a man dressed in a cowboy get up, hat and all. "Excuse me?"

"Come on doll, just tell me" He started circling her, "How much for a taste?"

"I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but you will not be tasting me. Ever."

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." He stopped at Ellana's side and looked into her eyes, she felt the familiar pressure in her head.

"You will come back to my room, and let me have my way with you."

He reached out to place a hand on the small of her back, but before it could connect Eric had the man's arm twisted behind his back and his fangs down in a threat.

"If you want to keep this arm I suggest you think twice before touching what is mine."

The other vampire was struggling and Eric twisted his arm more, Ellana's ears picked up the sound of bone rubbing against bone. "Let go of me goddamit! I didn't know she was taken, I swear."

Eric growled and jerked the mans arm one last time before letting go. The other vampire stumbled away clutching his arm close to his body, Ellana was almost sure it was broken.

"Come." Eric took her hand and led her to an elevator.

They were silent on the way to the room, Eric handed her a key card and used his to open the door. Ellana walked inside and noticed her luggage at the end of a very large bed. The room was big and fancy with a little kitchen and a living room with a big TV.

"Whoa." She turned to Eric, "I've never been in such a nice Hotel before."

"I have to meet with Bill, make yourself comfortable." He pointed to a menu on the table, "You can order room service if you're hungry, don't worry about the cost."

"Are you going to see Bill now?" She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice, she had wanted to sit down and tell him what her Keeper had said about their bond.

He put his hand behind her neck and brought her closer, "I'll be back soon and we can enjoy ourselves." He nodded towards the bed that was large enough for ten people.

Ellana knew she was blushing. "Can I at least go with you to Bill's room? I want to see Sookie."

He nodded and took her by the hand leading her to a room just two doors down from theirs. Letting go of her hand he knocked on the door.

"It's Eric. You wanted to talk." There was no response.

"Meet me at the bar."

He turned to Ellana, "I'll see you later." With a wink he was gone.

The door opened and Bill stepped out, "Ellie, what are you doing here?" He brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I came to see Sookie while you guys had your meeting."

He held the door open and motioned for her to go in. She did just that and saw Sookie sitting on the bed.

"Did we interrupt something?" She just gave Sookie a knowing look and laughed at the woman's blush.

Sookie got up and gave Ellana a hug, "When did you get here?"

"About thirty minutes ago," she sat down on the sofa, "Did you know Eric can fly?"

"No, but I do remember Bill telling me some vampires had special abilities."

"Interesting. Are you hungry?"

Sookie took a seat next to her. "Yes, I haven't eaten since the flight. Want to share something?"

While they were eating she told Sookie what her Keeper said about the bond she had with Eric, and Sookie told Ellana how she was almost abducted from the airport. And that they also found out the man was working for the Fellowship of the Sun church.

"I knew they were nuts but I didn't think they'd go as far as kidnapping."

"I know, it's not very Christian like of them."

Ellana liked that Sookie had such strong faith but sometimes it made her worry. She decided to keep her mouth shut though and flipped through a few more channels.

"Sook look at this, dirty movies." She opened the category and it was all fangbanger pornos.

They just looked at each other and burst into giggles. There was a knock on the door and Sookie got up to answer it. Jessica came through the adjoining room and said it was for her asking if it was okay that she ordered somthing.

"Hey Jess! I didn't know you'd be here." Ellana got up and hugged the girl just as a young man came into the room.

Jessica gave them a wave and led him into the next room shutting the door. Ellana turned to look at Sookie and noticed she and the Bellboy had that 'reading minds' look on their faces, he looked terrified. After a minute he took off running and Sookie followed suite yelling after him.

"Sookie! Where are you going?" Ellana ran out the door but they had turned a corner and disappeared.

She just shook her head and sighed. There was no point in waiting for Sookie to come back and she was tired so she decided to go back to her room take a shower and go to bed. The shower was amazing with two heads and all sorts of lotions and oils to choose from. Ellana took her time scrubbing down, shaving and drying her hair. She hated going to bed with wet hair. Reluctantly but trying to be a little modest she put on a pair of panties and got into bed loving the coolness of the sheets around her and drifted off.

* * *

Eric sat in the bar with Bill who had just ordered a True Blood.

"I admire you, Bill. It takes a real vampire to admit he cannot protect his human." He loved mocking the vampire next to him. It was so easy.

"And it takes a true monster to not care about anyone, or anything other than himself."

"I care about others." A picture of Ellana flashed in his mind. He wondered what she was doing.

"You care about Godric" Bill folded his hands in front of himself. "You have no obligations to Texas or Dallas. This is personal for you. Why?"

The waitress came by with the True Blood. "I hope you enjoy that blood substitute, it's costing me $45."

Bill laughed, "I have no intention of drinking it. I just wanted you to pay for it."

"How mature of you, Bill."

"Answer the question, Eric." He was getting snippy. "Why the allegiance to Godric?"

"He is much loved by his subjects." Bill did not need to know Godric was his maker.

"Only kings and queens have subjects, Eric, not sheriffs."

"He could have been king of Texas if he'd wanted. He could have ruled over any vampire territory." Eric was annoyed by Bill's attitude. "He is twice as old as I am and much more powerful."

"Well, if he's so powerful how did they abduct him?"

"Now, that is what worries me." Eric leaned forward in his chair, "If one such as he can be taken by humans, then none of us is safe."

"What can I give you to release Sookie and Ellie from their agreement." Bill always came back to this.

"Nothing." he lowered his voice, "And since you like humans so much I'd think you would want to protect them."

Bill looked taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"The vampires here, they're like cowboys, if they don't get Godric back they'll want justice."

"Are you implying open aggression against humans? That's insane."

Eric got up, "Welcome to Texas." He nodded in Bill's direction and headed back towards his room.

* * *

He opened the door and inside it was pitch black. Hearing movement on the bed he headed in that direction, Ellana must have closed the curtains so he searched for the remote on the bedside table and opened them. Moonlight streamed into the room and washed the bed in a soft glow. There he saw her laying on her stomach, back exposed and the bottom half of her body covered by the sheets.

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing, or lack there of, and wondered if she thought they weren't sleeping in the same bed. How silly of her. He stripped out of his clothes and got into the bed next to her. Resting on an elbow he watched her sleep, she had her face stuffed into the pillow hair flipped to one side and her neck exposed. Running a hand along her back he marveled in the way her inky wings seemed to shiver.

Her skin was so smooth and she moaned at his touch, twisting her head into the pillow. He wanted to hear more of her moans, wanted her to scream his name. That could wait though, tonight he would take his time and explore her body.

Turning her over he took a minute to admire her. He looked to her face first, her full lips and defined cheeks made her look almost angelic. Eyes trailing down her body he took note of her small, but nicely rounded breast, her small curvy frame and lifting the covers away from her lower half he could see small red curls escaping the black number she wore. Her face may be that of an angel, but her body was undeniably sinful.

He reached out a hand to stroke her belly, entranced by the zap of electricity that shot through his palm, turning into a soft hum as it spread through his body. A whispered breath slipped past her plump lips. He grinned and ran his fingers lower, his fangs descending in anticipation. He touched her through the dark material, taking pleasure in the way it slid over her red curls. This time she whimpered, and her thighs fell apart begging him to touch her more.

Moving down between her spread thighs he hooked his fingers under the fabric and pulled the underwear down her beautiful legs. A sweet scent radiated from her, warm and delicious. He gritted his teeth. Could he ever remember being this aroused? This hungry for a woman? It briefly flitted through his mind that it could be part of the bond they shared. Would it become stronger if they shared blood? He had already had s small taste of hers.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned her head to the side. He looked back at her face, and something mixed with his desire, intensifying it, making him mad for her. He wanted to enter her, to thrust himself into her so deep that he could feel every inch of himself surrounded by her heat. Part of him was excited by the idea of taking her while she slept. But another part of him wanted to stare into her dark green eyes as he filled her. To see her desire, her need for him in her wide eyes. Making her his, his Ellana.

She moved beneath him and whimpered softly. He smirked and traced a finger over her pink wet flesh, moisture heated his fingertip. Gently he parted her and pressed his finger to the tiny nub waiting for him. She gasped, her lips parting. Her eyes remained shut, but her legs fell wider apart, giving him full access to her heat. He took the offering, stroking her, circling her. Only stopping to sink his fingers into her tightness, then going right back to the bundle of nerves.

She moaned and wiggled her hips against his hand. He gave her what she begged for, touching her relentlessly, building the pace and the pressure until she cried out.

"Eric!" Oh, yes, he wanted to hear his name roll from her lips again.

Eric was over her, touching her with his hands and his mouth. His lips on her breasts, tugging on her nipples, nipping her drawing blood and lapping it up. The taste of her shot pleasure through his body. His hands were sure as he stroked her belly, her hips, making his way down her body. She seemed to be drowning in need, head turning from side to side, whimpers escaping through her lips. Then his face was between her legs as he tasted the wetness there. He found the spot where she most wanted to be touched. Touched by him. He licked and swirled there diving into her folds and back until she exploded in ecstasy. At the same moment he sank his fangs into the artery there in the groin that was pulsing like mad. He growled as her blood entered his mouth sweetened by her orgasm and found his own release as he drank.

* * *

She gasped and panted, and finally once the ecstasy slowly subsided into long, slow waves of satisfaction, she opened her eyes.

"Oh, my," she sighed. Her dreams had never been so mind blowing.

"I agree." the familiar voice of Eric floated to her.

Ellana shot up startled to see him there. Eric knelt, completely naked, between her spread thighs.

"Enjoying the view?" He greeted, giving her that tilted grin of his. Her blood on his lips.

* * *

 **Yay! They did something that wasn't a dream, well Ellana thought it was at first but that was a happy mistake. I hope I'm getting better at the Lemony parts, I'm a little rusty. Also sorry this chapter was a little short.**

 **Tell me what you think! I can't wait to write the meeting with Godric.**

 ***True Blood disclaimer here***

 **All these chapters so far have been updated! Only a few more to go before I start writing fresh!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ellana sat on the couch in the Dallas nest glancing from Sookie and Bill by the window to the two unfamiliar vampires in front of her. She knew Eric was tense, he had been for a while now. She was just getting used to being able to feel his emotions.

"You should have told me Eric hired fucking humans, Isabel." That was Stan, he was an asshole.

"Now, hold on just a minute." Sookie never did like the 'human' phrase. Ellana just thought it was funny because they were both most definitely not human. Though she had used an extra bit of magic to make her glamour stronger, didn't need any unwanted attention.

"Respect them." Bill snapped stepping forward.

Ellana just smiled, "Thanks Bill." He stiffly nodded in her direction, apparently everyone was tense tonight.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan." The vampire called Isabel spoke up, "You've been off on your own for days."

Eric was pacing behind the couch, "Are you sure Godric was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun?"

"Yes"

"No"

Ellana wondered if they ever agreed on anything.

"They are the only ones with the organization and manpower to pull it off." Stan was so sure, and honestly so was she. Isabel was a fool to think this wasn't revenge on the churches part.

"But they're amateurs," Isabel wasn't letting up. "This is Godric we're talking about, more than 2,000 years old."

Ellana looked at Sookie just in time to see her mouth 2,000 to Bill in disbelief. She didn't think it was that hard to believe, Eric was over 1,000 years old and she herself was around the same age.

"Old don't make you smart." Ellana laughed at Stans comment.

"We have no proof."

"If they've got him I'll hear it. That's my job." Sookie had told Ellana her plan before they left the hotel.

"There's no reason to wait." Stan ignored Sookie. "We need to take these fanatics down. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace."

"Hm, vampire-hating church annihilated, wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant."

They both had a point.

"I doubt the King of Texas would appreciate the destruction of our international political agenda." Bill was trying to be logical.

"Fuck that." Stan not so much. "The great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isabel scoffed.

"You're completely incompetent!" Ellana could feel Erics agitation burning just under her skin.

"What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

"We invited you as a courtesy, this is not your territory." Isabel was advancing on Eric. "You have no voice here."

"Yeah, sheriff." Look at that. They agreed on something. "Why don't you run on back to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric growled having trouble holding his anger in check.

"And I'm nobody's puppet." Sookie added

"What we need is a plan." Oh, Bill. Always the voice of reason.

"I have a plan."

"It's not a plan, it's a movie."

"It's not a movie, it's a war." Wow, Ellana was not expecting that.

"Idiots." Eric said, the frustration evident in his tone.

Ellana motioned for Sookie to come sit next to her. The room went silent and Sookie took her hand as they waited. With all the tension Ellana guessed her music was helping her friend concentrate and solidify her plan.

"We take them all out at once. Pre-emptive strike." Was he really going back to this?

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back to the Middle Ages."

"Things were better then." Ellana was getting tired of their bickering.

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser."

She apparently wasn't alone in that thought if Eric throwing a vase across the room was any indication.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." Yeah, he was tired of it.

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Now there's a thought. Bill had all the ideas tonight.

"No."

"Impossible."

Sookie stood up. "Somebody tried to kidnap me."

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming." There was no way they could deny that.

"Explain." Eric came to stand beside the couch where Ellana sat.

"Unless it was you." They shouted.

"Oh, my God. Do you both always talk over each other?" Ellana couldn't stay silent anymore, their fighting was grating on her nerves. "If I have to sit here another minute listening to you talking in circles I'm going to scream."

"Sookie, tell them your plan." Ellana nodded to her friend.

"This is what we're gonna do: Ellana and I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Absolutely not." They knew Bill would be against it.

"Let her speak." Eric said.

"Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows I'm here and they definitely didn't know Ellana was coming. We will pretend to join the church, and I'll check out all their thoughts."

"No. During the day none of us can protect you." Ellana stood up and put a hand on Bill's shoulder.

"I'll be with her Bill, I can take care of anything or anyone if we get into trouble." At least she hoped she could. Only having just gained so much power.

"It's simple, we'll be in and out."

Before Sookie could finish Stan was storming out saying he wasn't going to be apart of this ridiculousness.

"There is no easier way to find out if they're involved." Isabel seemed fine with the plan.

"If it leads to Godric we'll do it." Eric was all for it too. "The decision is made."

Bill just looked between Sookie and Ellana before his eyes landed on Eric. "A few words."

Bill and Eric stepped out of the room leaving the girls with Isabel. The vampire came to stand in front of them both.

"So tell me, how goes your human-vampire relationship?" Ellana just stayed silent while Isabel and Sookie talked.

* * *

Bill turned on Eric, "you knew it would come to this all along."

"She was just clawed and poisoned by a creature we don't know and now you are playing with both of their lives?" Bill pointed towards the other room.

"Ellana is still learning to deal with the surge of powerful magic you caused, we don't even know if she can control it!"

"This is no game to me." Eric was well aware of the consequences.

"All this for a colleague, why?"

Eric was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Godric... is my maker."

* * *

Ellana was in the hotel room getting ready. She had to meet Sookie in the lobby in 30 minutes but she was having a hard time choosing a dress. She had decided to leave her hair down and wear nude makeup, keep it simple. The two dresses she had picked out were pretty much the same style wise: loose short sleeves, scoop neck and a knee length flowing skirt. The only difference was the color, a light yellow or a baby blue. She was holding the yellow dress against her body and spinning around when Eric spoke up from the bed.

"The yellow one." She turned to look at him. "It looks like you're wearing the sun."

She smiled and slipped the yellow dress over her head, smoothing it out and turning once in the mirror. She found some white flats and put them on to finish the outfit. When she turned back to the bed Eric was once again dead to the world. She went over and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks. And don't worry, we'll find Godric." With that she grabbed her purse and went down to the lobby.

She spotted Sookie sitting with a man she had never seen before. As she walked up she watched as he handed Sookie a ring, she took it with a goofy smile on her face.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

"And also, um..." Ellana interrupted the conversation.

"Hey Sook," She took the hand with the ring on it and gave Sookie a look, "should I go get Bill?"

"Ellie! I'd like you to meet Hugo. He will be helping us with the search." She was all smiles today.

"Hello." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"We are going to pretend to be getting married and you will be my Maid of Honor!"

"And like I was about to say, just so they believe we're a couple about to get married, it's probably be best if you let me do all the talking."

Ellana put her arm around Sookie's shoulders. "Alright, we will just shut up and look pretty, right Sookie?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it was, but that's okay. If I don't have to worry about keeping a conversation it'll be easier for me to listen."

They solidified their backstory and headed towards the church. It was a really nice day out and Ellana enjoyed the ride. The church was huge, and the grounds looked like they went on forever. As they pulled into the parking lot there was a woman waiting for them to get out.

"Where have I seen her before?" Sookie was watching the woman as Hugo parked.

"Probably on TV, that's Sarah Newlin."

"Oh, right. She looks like vanilla pudding."

"Vanilla pudding? Really Sookie?" They just laughed as they got out of the car.

"Hi, there." Pudding lady greeted as they walked up. "Happened to look out the window and see you drive up."

"I'm Sarah Newlin. And you all are?" Sookie took the hand she offered and shook.

"Hi. Holly Simpson. This here is my best friend and Maid of Honor, Karson Wilson."

"I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person." Sookie was talking to much. "You are cute as a button."

"Oh, thank you, Holly. And you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day."

"And you are?" Hugo took the hand she offered.

Before he could answer Sookie was talking again. "Oh, silly me."

"This is Rufus Dobson, my fiance. I love saying that word."

"She really does." Ellana figured she would step in. "She is always telling people that she almost doesn't want to get married so she can keep calling him her fiance." She laughed.

"But we are. Getting married, that is." Sookie put her hand on Hugo's shoulder. "Which is why we're looking for a church."

"Well, excellent. And I'm pleased to meet you Rufus." Sarah seemed to be as sweet as vanilla pudding too.

"It's an honor."

"The honor's all mine." She started walking them towards the church.

"Now, come with me and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd love to meet you all."

"For real, Reverend Newlin himself?" Sarah just nodded and walked ahead to get the door.

Hugo lowered his voice. "What happened to letting me do all the talking?"

"When I get nervous I talk too much." Ellana had to giggle at how true that statement was.

Inside the church Sarah led them down a hallway to an office and told them to take a seat while she got the Reverend. When he came into the room Ellana instantly disliked the man. The tingly feeling was at the back of her neck as he greeted them and shook hands. He sat down in front of them and started talking.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Well, Rufus and I actually met in church, but we both left, like a month later when we realized that our pastor was..." Sookie just gave a disgusted look, "a little iffy."

"He was a homosexual." Steve just nodded in understanding.

"We don't know that. He could have been, but what became all too clear was that he was a sympathizer." Sookie looked at the floor and shook her head.

"See, that really ticks me off." Both of the Newlins looked horrified. "I mean, how can you claim to be a God-loving person, and love something that God detests?"

"It's upsetting." Ellana agreed and just shook her head.

"It is. It is upsetting." Hugo put his hand over Sookie's. "But that's why my fiancee and I are here."

Ellana put her arms around Sookie and Hugo and gave a big smile. "We were all hoping to make this our new home."

"It'll be amazing to finally be around like-minded people." Sookie had the 'mind reading' face on.

"Yeah, I don't care what anyone says about vampires, I know better. They are all just a bunch of bloodthirsty killers."

The Newlins nodded in agreement and Sarah clapped her hands together.

"Would you all like to see the Chapel?"

"Go on ahead honey, I need to make a phone call."

* * *

Sarah led all three of them to a set of big double doors and Steve came around the corner just a moment later.

"Careful now."

"Careful, about what?"

"Sometimes when we open these doors, so much love comes flowing out that it'll knock you down."

He wasn't joking either. When they opened those doors Ellana's breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful. They walked inside and looked around, the sun coming through the large windows lit up the entire Chapel in a halo of light.

"Oh, my gosh." Sookie was just as stunned.

"I know." Sarah walked behind them into the room, "the way it glows like this in the late afternoon. I just love it in here."

Hugo turned to Sookie and took her hands. "This is it. This is where we're getting married." She just nodded and looked back at the Newlins. "I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle."

"Hey, have any of ya'll ever been to a lock-in?"

"A lock-in?" Ellana instantly felt the atmosphere change.

"Oh, yeah, it's tons of fun. Everybody brings their sleeping bags and we all sleep right here."

Ellana noticed Sookie concentrating on their thoughts so she took over. "That lock-in does sound like a lot of fun."

"Rufus, we gotta go home and get our sleeping bags. Now." Sookie was trying her best to signal the getaway but Hugo didn't catch it.

"But honey, the tours not even over yet."

"We know Rufus, but if we wanna make it back in time for the lock down we should go now." Ellana kept her face serene and tried not to sound too panicked. The look on Sookie's face was making it hard.

"There's plenty of time to get ready. The _lock-in_ isn't until tomorrow night." As Steve spoke a large scary looking man came up behind him.

"Oh, good. I'd like to introduce ya'll to an aide of mine. This is Gabe."

Introductions were made and he's gaze lingered a little too long on Sookie.

"Gabe here is going to be joining us for the rest of the tour."

With that Steve and Sarah took the front of the group with Hugo, Sookie and Ellana in the middle and Gabe bringing up the rear. Ellana was uncomfortable with him behind her, she could feel his eyes one her stripping her in his mind. It was dark when they finally reached the end of the tour.

"Now, I'd like ya'll to see a very special part of the church."

"There's more?" So, Sookie and Ellana were on the same page. It was beyond time to leave.

"Yes, my father's tomb." Steve led them up to a door and they were trapped with Gabe blocking the exit and the door the only other place to go.

"Are you sure we need to take them down there, Steve?" Apparently Sarah was not game with whatever was about to happen.

"It's okay. We don't need to see anymore. I know we've decided to get married here we just need to go home and pick a date then give ya'll a call."

Steve's face fell. "No, I don't think so. Gabe!"

Steve opened the door and pushed Hugo into the stairwell and took hold of Sookie. Gabe had a tight grip on Ellana's shoulder but neither of them were going without a fight. Sookie was struggling with Steve and Ellana used her magic to harden her fist and punched Gabe square in the jaw. She thought she was going to make it out but he grabbed the back of her dress and pulled, ripping it along the seam. She fell to the ground in front of the door and saw Sookie being overpowered and dragged down the stairs.

"Fucking bitch." Gabe kicked Ellana in the stomach.

She tasted blood in her mouth and spit some out as she turned over.

"Look at the tattoos on her back, markings of the devil! Freak." He kicked her back this time and the pain that radiated through Ellana was unbearable. She screamed. Her magical wings had to be broken.

He lifted her by the hair and pushed her down the flight of stairs. There was a sickening crack as she landed at the bottom, before she blacked out she heard Sookie screaming and Steve telling Gabe to put her in the room with the vampire.

* * *

Ellana opened her eyes but the room was dark and she would need time to adjust before she could see. Her head was pounding and she tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her side shot through her body, with a whimper she fell back to the floor.

"You shouldn't move." A calm voice came from her right and she turned her head towards it.

"Godric? Is that you? Have they hurt you?" He gave a low chuckle and she heard movement as he came closer.

"You lay there dying, and you ask if I've been hurt?"

"I'm dying?"

He ran a hand down her back and Ellana realized her dress was gone. How dare they leave her in here with just her bra and panties to cover up with.

"Yes, it seems one of your ribs has punctured a lung. It will be slow and soon it will become harder for you to breath." To prove his point he put pressure on her right side and she cried out in pain.

"Oh, well. Have you had any blood? I've been told mine is delicious, we shouldn't waste it." Ellana smiled in the direction he was in.

He laughed out loud at her comment. "No, I haven't."

He continued to touch her back, Ellana could barely feel his fingers as they brushed along her markings.

"Tell me child, these markings on your back. Are you Me'a er?"

She started coughing the pain of it making her tear up. "Yes." She could taste blood in her mouth.

"Someone I loved a very long time ago had these exact markings."

Ellana coughed again blood passing her lips. She was choking on her own blood and it was getting hard for her to breath. He took her into his arms and tucked some hair behind her ear. She knew she was crying, the pain was too much.

"I will save you child, and in exchange I will take some of your offered blood." She nodded and heard the ' _click_ ' of his fangs.

"Open." She did as he said and a few drops of blood fell into her mouth.

Ellana gasped, her back arched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

* * *

 _Running through the forest was her favorite thing to do at night. The cool air whipping through her wild blonde hair, her bare feet making no noise as she came upon her destination. She stopped at the edge of the forest startled to see someone else in the clearing, her clearing. There was a boy with strange tattoos all over his pale body and unkempt brown hair in the middle of her clearing, feeding on a Stag. She was curious, there were never strangers in her clans forest. Doing her best to make no sound she came up to the boy and crouched on the opposite side of his kill._

 _He looked wild with his hands clamped around the Stag's neck making savage sounds as he drank its blood. She had never seen anything like it._

" _Vad är du?_ _" She cocked her head to the side as the boy growled at her. (What are you)_

" _Döden._ _" She threw her head back and laughed at his answer. (death)_

 _With another growl he had her pinned on her back baring his fangs at her. She smiled as a few drops of blood fell from his mouth to her cheeks. With a wild look in her eyes she lifted her head and bared her sharp teeth at him playfully growling. His eyes widened in surprise and he loosened his grip enough for her to flip him. He just looked up at her as she straddled him noticing her small pointed ears before her hair cascaded over them._

" _Vad är du?_ _" He raised an eyebrow at the creature._

" _Vad jag är är Me'a er._ _" She bent down and licked some blood from his lips. "_ _Jag heter Nessa. Du?_ _" (What I am is light elf… I am called Nessa, you)_

" _Godric."_

* * *

 _Nessa made her way to the clearing. For months now she had been meeting Godric to hunt and play during the night. She loved watching him kill it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Tonight she had something special planned. They had killed a large wolf together the other night and she had kept one of it's claws. She had asked the Keeper of her clan how to make it into a necklace. It hung around her neck now as she picked up her dress and ran faster towards their clearing. Stopping at the edge of the forest like she always did when she saw him, laying there in the middle of the clearing looking up at the night sky. Her new favorite thing was watching him._

 _Running up Nessa took her spot on top of him straddling his waist. Letting the necklace swing between them. He lifted a hand and took hold of the claw._

" _Visste du gör detta?_ _" (did you make this)_

" _Ja," she pulled the leather over her head, "_ _för dig._ _" (yes...for you)_

 _Godric sat up moving her into his lap. She placed it over his head and set the claw down, leaving her hands flat on his chest._

" _Så länge du bära den här, du är gruva._ _" She leaned forward and kissed the necklace, embedded with her protective magic, where it lay on his collar bone. (As long as you wear this, you are mine)_

* * *

 _Many, many years had passed since that first meeting in their clearing. To celebrate they had been tracking a pack of Demon Bears through the forest since nightfall. Nessa had veered off to run ahead and pick them off one at a time. They were vicious and hard to fight all at once, for her at least. She knew they were on the outskirts of a human village and didn't really want to get closer than necessary. She ran along the border trying to catch up with Godric and the pack. A branch snapped somewhere to her right and she stopped, listening._

" _Godric?" Maybe she was hearing things._

 _She turned in the direction the pack was heading and to late heard the snap of a bow, the searing pain of an arrow pierced through her calf. To shocked to scream she fell to her knees. A second later another arrow hit her in the shoulder. She couldn't believe she was being attacked. These arrows had iron tips, why? Humans were not supposed to use iron weapons to hunt in magical woods._

" _Visa dig själv!_ _" She was met with silence and then three boys from the village stepped into view. (show yourself)_

 _They each had an arrow tipped with iron trained on her, frightened looks on their faces._

" _Varför gör du det här?_ _" Her clan had been kind to this village giving them land and the gift of music, helping their crops grow in the harsh winter. (why are you doing this)_

" _Människor i vår by har försvunnit._ _" They took a step closer, getting braver. "_ _Vi vet att det var din gör varelse._ _" (people in our village have gone missing...we know it was your doing creature)_

 _The three let their arrows fly and they hit her square in the chest. She threw her head back and screamed, a wave of magic exploded from her body that knocked the boys back. She tasted the blood as it leaked from her mouth, using her hands to support herself she leaned over and coughed splattering the ground under her in red. Where was Godric? She wasn't going to make it, she couldn't heal with so much iron embedded in her skin and she didn't want to go to Alfheim without seeing him, one last time._

 _Nessa fell to her side unable to hold her own weight any longer. She saw a flash of white and then blood rained down on her as the boys from the village were ripped apart. Godric was beside her, breaking the arrows from her flesh. He placed her in his lap, how she always sat with him, in their clearing. She smiled at him and lifted a hand to run through his messy locks._

" _Jag är döendet._ _" She told him. He shook his head, put his face in the crease of her neck and rocked them back and forth. (I am dying)_

" _Låt mig hela dig._ _" She coughed again, blood freckling his face mixing with the blood of his tears. (Let me heal you)_

" _Ingen._ _" She knew it must have been Godric taking humans from the village to feed. She didn't mind dying to protect him. (No)_

" _Lämna mig inte." He pulled back and licked the blood from her lips like she had done to him so long ago. (Don't leave me)_

" _Jag bor här._ _" She placed her hand on his chest where his heart would be. (I live here)_

 _Her breathing was getting shallow and she could no longer feel any pain, it was time. With the last bit of her strength Nessa held the necklace to her lips and kissed it._

" _Du är gruva._ _" Smiling she closed her eyes and went to_ _Alfheim to be with the father Freyr_ _. (you are mine)_

* * *

Ellana opened her eyes and felt as if a weight had been lifted from her mind as the memories came flooding back. She looked around and saw Godric sitting in the corner watching her. She took a moment to survey her body only to find she was completely healed and was wearing his long white shirt.

"Thank you, Godric." She didn't know how to express herself. "I hope you know, you meant everything to her. Nessa, she… I loved you." Most of her memories were just a glimpse of a place or an object. None of them were that vivid. Ever.

"And I her, but we can discuss this later. The humans you came with are in trouble."

Ellana stood. "Sookie? Are we going to help them?"

He nodded and picked her up. Using his speed he had them down to the basement in the blink of an eye. Ellana went to Sookie's side and helped her right her torn dress. They watched as Godric dangled Gabe by the neck, the brute was begging for his life and with a ' _snap_ ' he was gone, no mercy. Ellana stood when she knew Sookie was fine and went to Godric's side wondering what to do next.

"You should not have come." He was speaking to Sookie.

There were screams and a lot of noise coming from above them.

"Bill!" Sookie shouted and got to her feet.

"No." Godric had his eyes closed. "I'm here, my child. Down here"

Eric appeared at the door and came to kneel before Godric.

"You were a fool to send these girls after me." He took Ellana by the waist. "And this one, do you not know how special she is?"

"I had no other choice." Eric kept his eyes averted. "These people, these savages, they seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned." Ellana couldn't hide the surprise on her face as she looked up at him.

"This one betrayed you." He pointed back at Hugo. Another surprise.

"He's with the fellowship, they set a trap for us." Sookie spoke up, she was still shaken by the attempted rape.

Ellana saw Eric glancing at Godric's hand on her waist. "How long since you've fed?"

Godric looked down at Ellana and smiled. "I require very little blood anymore." This did not go unnoticed by Eric nor the fact that Ellana was wearing Godrics tunic.

The alarm above them went off and Godric spoke to Eric. "Keep them safe."

"I'm not leaving your side." Eric was very loyal she briefly wondered why he hadn't told her Godric was his maker.

"I can take care of myself." He led Ellana out of the cage. "Spill no blood on your way out. Go."

Eric ushered Sookie out and followed behind as they made their way up the stairs and through the door.

* * *

 **Alright! A longer chapter to make up for the short one. I hope you doves enjoyed Godric and his past with Ellana's first life, Nessa. I'm thinking about doing a one-shot with the two of them. And _Alfheim_ is the home of the Light Elves and the God Freyr, so I played it like their heaven. Tell me what you think!**

 ***True Blood disclaimer here***


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the super late update. But thanks to you lovely reviewers kicking my butt I got it done. And I tried to make it super long and juicy for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

They rushed to the top of the stairs and down the hallway. Eric put his arm out stopping Ellana and Sookie before they could go any further. From the shadows they watched as members of the church ran out the door, it looked as if they were preparing for a fight. Three members stayed behind as guards with stakes in their hands and silver wrapped around them.

"I could have you both out in seconds." Eric said, as he looked at the guards.

"There are children out there." Sookie whispered, always thinking about others. "Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"He cares too much for you, he would have acted rashly." he said. They were all silent for a moment.

"He's your maker isn't he? Godric." Sookie asked

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric said, voice harsh as he thought about how to escape.

"You have a lot of love for him." she continued.

Eric glanced at Ellana then Sookie. "Don't use words I don't understand."

He turned back towards the exit and started walking up to the men. Ellana had been silent this whole time, still shocked by the memories of Godric and Nessa swimming around in her head. She realized Eric was moving and reached out to grab his arm, stopping him.

"Nej, gör inte det." Ellana whispered, shaking her head back and forth. (No, don't)

He leaned forward until his mouth was brushing against her ear, "Litar du inte på mig?" he whispered. (Don't you trust me)

Ellana closed her eyes and squeezed his arm before letting go. She knew he was strong and she was still confused about her powers and their connection to him, but to make herself feel better she erected an invisible barrier around him. Eric headed towards the three guards at the door again, Sookie and Ellana stayed behind and watched as he slouched down and adopted a southern accent.

"Hey there! Steve sent me over to man the exit." he said, in an accent that did not fit him at all.

They just looked him up and down, "By yourself? You're big and all, but there is a vampire on the loose."

"Oh, my." he mumbled, surprise evident on his face.

One of the men took a closer look at Eric, "Where's your stake?"

"Oh, shucks. I must have forgotten it," he chuckled, this was going downhill fast. "Can I borrow yours, if that's okay?"

One of the three maneuvered behind Eric, "We can't do that, get your own." Ellana tensed ready to intervene if need be. "I'd very much like to borrow your stake." Eric said, voice low as he attempted to glamour the human. The man behind Eric lifted his arm to strike.

"Stake!" Sookie yelled.

Eric had the three of them disarmed and on the ground before she could blink. Sookie and Ellana ran past Eric and opened the church doors only to see more members cloaked in silver coming towards them. Eric cursed in some foreign language as he slammed the doors shut and took Ellana by the hand turning towards Sookie.

She wondered if he sometimes touched her unconsciously.

"Come on, through the sanctuary!" Sookie yelled, leading them through the church. "There's an exit back this way."

"There are several exits actually!" a voice boomed around the chapel. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

The three of them stopped in their tracks as people swarmed in from all sides dressed to the nines with stakes and silver chains. With everything that had happened in the past day or so and all the confusion in that moment, Ellana dropped her guard.

The sudden pounding in her head was unbearable. ' _Something is wrong'_ she thought. She stood her ground, trying to hide the pain she was in. _'Who... what is disturbing my barrier'_

She had laid a magical boundary around her clans home before she left, to alert her to any danger approaching, and something had just pushed it's way through. Shaking her head, she mentally scolded herself. She needed to pay attention if they were to get out of this alive.

Surrounded and no where left to run they faced Steve Newlin as he walked out onto the chapel stage.

"Let us leave! The vampire you were holding prisoner is gone." Sookie pleaded, frantically looking at the people around us. "He's bound to send for help."

"I'm not concerned with Godric" Steve said, "any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we've got one right here!"

Ellana clenched her fists and took a step closer to Eric. She could barely stand with pain in her head, but hell if she was going to let any of these crazy people take him. Eric looked down at Ellana and their eyes locked.

"I'll be fine." he whispered, and stepped beyond her reach.

Ellana stumbled forward after him and Sookie caught her around the waist. Unable to believe how useless she was in this moment all she could think was; she was the one with magic, she should be able to help. But right now anything she tried would be fruitless. The only thing she could do right now is be strong, so she stood up straight and tried to ignore the pounding in her head.

"Shh, it's okay Ellie, you need to calm down. The music in your head is crazy loud and all messed up." Sookie whispered into her ear.

"Brothers and Sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn." Steve laughed, as his men took silver to Eric and chained him to the altar on stage.

Ellana couldn't bring herself to look away as the skin where the silver sat hissed and burned away. She wished more than anything she could send a wave of calm and reassurance to Eric, but he couldn't feel her emotions as she could his, not yet.

Steve ordered some of his men to restrain both girls.

"You see? Just as our Lord was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan." Steve preached his nonsense to the crowd.

"That makes no sense!" Sookie yelled, as she struggled with her captors. "How can you people listen to him?"

Then Eric spoke, "I… I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom and both girl's as well."

"They are just as culpable as you are." Steve said, leaning over Eric to grin smugly at him.

"In fact," he continued as he made his way down the stage, "why don't we chain this one up there with you?" he said, grabbing Ellana by the arm and pulling her towards the altar.

"I'm sure she'd roast up real nice, just like a marshmallow."

There was some commotion and screaming coming from outside when suddenly Bill burst through the doors.

"Sookie!" he yelled, making his way into the chapel.

Steve threw Ellana to the floor slamming a boot into her chest assuring she couldn't move and pulled a gun, pointing it directly at Sookie's head. "One more step vamper and she dies."

"Do not harm her." Bill growled, but stayed put.

Steve just sighed and ordered some of his men to silver Bill. Sookie struggled more, but her efforts were for not.

"Newlin!" came a shout from above.

Everyone turned to see Jason right as he shot Steve square in the hand with a paintball, making him drop the gun. "Let her go fuckwad!" he screamed.

And after he got a good shot right between Newlin's eyes a few "soldiers" had him restrained. Ellana, no longer restrained, made her way to Eric as Bill rushed to Sookie's side. She climbed up to the altar and started to remove the silver, throwing the chains to the side. He was up and had Newlin by the throat and pinned to the stairs before he could even heal properly.

"Go ahead." Steve said, panting as he tried to breath. "Murder us before God. We are willing to die."

There were more loud noises from outside, and the church goers looked around nervously. Stan and a bunch of Texas vampires came through the door. Making a show of blocking all the exits as they surrounded the group of humans.

"Steve Newlin!" Stan shouted. "You didn't really expect us to sit around idle while you and your ilk lynched us, did you?"

"We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

"Murderer!" Newlin yelled, as he struggled against Eric's hold.

"Destroy them, all of them." Stan ordered.

The Texas vampires went into action and Eric took a defensive stance in front of Ellana as every human in the building was put up for slaughter.

"Enough!" Godric's voice resonated throughout the chapel. "You came for me, I assume."

He stood tall, high above the rest as he addressed his vampires. Godric was shirtless and Ellana blushed, looking down, just now remembering she was wearing the thin material of his shirt. With everything that was happening she had completely forgot how under-dressed she was.

"Underling." he said.

"Yeah, Sheriff." came the reply from Stan.

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist." Godric explained. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for."

"Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" he asked.

"I will not negotiate with Satan's minions." Newlin spat, still on the floor where he belonged.

He got to his knees then and pulled at his collar, "Kill me. Jesus will protect me."

Ellana just rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"I am actually older than your Jesus." Godric said, "I wish I could have met him, but sadly I missed it."

Ellana actually laughed at that. Godric would have been running around in the forest with Nessa during that time. Eric turned and gave her a curious look but she just shook her head. She would tell him later.

In a flash Godric was behind Newlin, holding him up by the back of the neck.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" he questioned those before him.

Everyone looked around nervously but stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." Godric said, "Stand down, everyone."

The Texas vamps reluctantly let the humans go.

"People, go home. It's over now."

They all started to shuffled out as Newlin pleaded for them to stay by his side. Godric threw him to the ground and came to stand beside Eric and Ellana.

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." he said, as he picked up Eric's jacket and wrapped it around Ellana's shoulders.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Come." he said, and started towards the door.

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you?" Stan stepped in Godric's path.

"I said come." the authority in his voice made Ellana shiver.

She followed Eric and Godric outside, happy to be free of that crazy church. As soon as they were all out the door Eric gathered Ellana in his arms and took off. She assumed everyone was going back to the nest.

* * *

When they were safely back at Godric's home Ellana relaxed. The pounding in her head was finally subsiding and she made a mental note to call Dashana as soon as she could. Looking down, embarrassed by her lack of clothing, she folded her arms trying to cover up. Godric was talking to some of the vampires from his nest and Eric was nowhere to be seen.

Ellana put her hand on Godric's back, getting his attention. "I… um, I need some clothes." she mumbled.

He just chuckled and led her upstairs into a room where he turned on the light and opened a closet full of all kinds of clothing.

"You are welcome to anything in this room." he said, rummaging through the closet. "But I would like you to wear this."

He presented her with a long flowy seafoam green dress. It was beautiful and looked as if he'd pulled it straight from ancient greece.

"It's magnificent." she said, running her fingers over the soft fabric.

She waited for him to leave so she could change but he just stood there watching her. Ellana gulped forcing the nervous lump in her throat down. She shouldn't be embarrassed, it's not like he hasn't seen her practically naked already. But something about him just watching her undress was very intimate and nerve wracking. Her hands trembled as she grabbed the thin material of his shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it somewhere in the room.

Ellana crossed her arms over her stomach and realized her bra and panties were all bloody. She glanced up at Godric then back down at her feet. The dress was designed in such a way she guessed it would be okay if she went without any undergarments. She reached behind to unclasp her bra when all of a sudden Godric was in front of her, hands on her shoulders stilling her movements.

"Let me." he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Godric."

"Mmm, just let me have this one pleasure before I send you back to Eric."

She nodded and turned around so he could remove the last bit of clothing covering her. He brushed her auburn hair over her shoulder and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms letting it fall to the floor. He ran his hands over her markings, putting a slight pressure on them making her gasp.

"Everything about her was wild, you know?" he said, voice low as he traced the pattern of the inky wings.

"She loved running in her clans forest, and rolling around in our clearing." he laughed.

"You loved her, Nessa." she stated.

"As much as my kind can love, yes."

He kneeled and hooked his fingers in the band of her underwear, pulling them down over her shapely legs and running his hands back up her body as he stood. Feeling the softness of her skin.

"Godric?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, focused on her skin.

"How did Eric come to have your necklace?" she asked.

His hands stilled on her waist and she felt a soft exhale of breath on her back. He nudged her around, facing him. Her cheeks flushed and on instinct she covered herself.

"Don't." he commanded, moving her arms back to her sides.

"As radiant as I remember." he said, looking her up and down. "Do you know how ethereal you are? You and Nessa share so much of each other, but at the same time share very little."

She stayed silent, waiting for him to answer her question. Instead, he asked one of his own.

"What is your relationship with my child?"

"We are bonded. He is my Míre, do you know what that means?" she asked.

"Yes, Nessa told me all about it. It's interesting that you two met, I would almost say it was fate."

"I gave Eric that necklace because the memories it held were too painful for me, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it."

Before she could say anything he turned and went to the door.

"Get dressed and cleaned up then come downstairs. Others will be arriving shortly." he said, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

She found Eric talking to a nervous looking Jason, they were discussing Jason taking V and how he wasn't going to do it anymore. Jason rushed away and Ellana walked up to Eric as a smug grin spread across his face.

"You like fucking with people don't you?" she asked.

"Oh, I would only dream of fucking with you, min ängel." he winked, smug grin turning into a smirk.

She moved to smack him in the chest but he caught her wrist and brought her closer, nuzzling into her neck and taking a deep breath.

"Mine." he whispered, his words making her magic hum to life.

"Come." he said, pulling her through the crowd towards Sookie and Bill.

"Mm, heard my name." he said as they got closer. "I hope you were speaking well of me."

"Ellie!" Sookie pulled her away from Eric and into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Sook." she patted her friends back. "Can't. Breath."

"I'm so glad you're okay. There was so much blood, I thought you were gonna die." she choked out. "But then you showed up with Godric and you were fine."

"Also, did you know this asshat set us up?" she asked, "It was all a trap."

Ellana turned to look at the 'asshat'. "Eric?"

"If I had known it was a possibility..." he started.

"You did know." Sookie interrupted. "But because it was Godric you'd risk anything"

"The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine." it was Ellana that spoke, and Sookie looked hurt that she was defending Eric.

"And you," she turned on him, "don't look so smug. I almost died."

"I regret that." he said, managing to look slightly concerned. Just slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Go do vampire stuff, I need to talk to Sookie." she said, shooing him and Bill away.

* * *

Eric left the girls alone as he went to do 'vampire stuff' as Ellana so elegantly put it. He'd meant to tell her how lovely she was in that dress, but he could do that later when they were alone and he was ripping it from her body. His pants got tighter at the image of her under him, skin pink and little gasps coming from that delicious mouth of hers. He would have her. Soon.

Bill stepped into his line of sight interrupting his naughty thoughts.

"Your contact with Sookie and Ellie will cease from this moment." Bill said.

Eric growled. "Ellana is mine. And it's hardly your decision anyway."

Bill just scoffed. "Calling in my maker because you couldn't win Sookie for yourself is feeble and desperate even for you."

"Are you picking a fight?" Eric asked, amused that Bill thought they were equal.

"Ellie might be yours at the moment, but Sookie never will be." Bill said, "And there is nothing you can do about it."

* * *

"Wow," Sookie said, "So, you and Godric?" she gave a little wink.

"No, but there is an underlying attraction to Godric I can't deny." Ellana said, heat spreading over her as she remembered standing naked in front of him.

At that moment Isabel came through the door, dragging Hugo along and throwing him down at Godric's feet.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." she said, her voice was weak and she looked as if she'd been crying.

"Poor woman." Ellana heard Sookie whisper as they made their way closer to the scene.

"Hugo, he's your human is he not?" Godric asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Do you love him?" Ellana didn't know what she thought Godric would ask, but that wasn't it.

Isabel was silent for a moment, seeming to have an internal struggle with herself. "I… I thought I did."

"It appears you love him still." Godric had the tiniest smile on his face as he observed Isabel and Hugo.

"I do." she said, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry."

There were some disapproving noises throughout the crowd. "But you are my sheriff, so do with him as you please."

"You are free to go." Godric said, and a wave of shock went through the room. "The human is free to go. And do not return."

"I fear it is no longer safe for you here." he said, addressing Hugo.

"This is a travesty." Stan said, taking a step away from the wall

"This is my verdict." Godric stated, his tone absolute. "Eric, escort them out."

"Make sure they leave unharmed." he said with a pointed look in Stans direction.

"Yes, Godric." Eric came forward and followed Isabel and Hugo from the nest.

As the crowd dispersed Ellana realised Sookie was no longer by her side. She just assumed her friend went to find Bill, and made her way to the bar. She could use a drink.

* * *

The night was progressing well and she had the chance to meet some of the other vampires in Godric's domain. They were all very nice and some of them had human companions, she had no idea that was such a normal thing. Eventually she came to sit beside Godric and just enjoyed the silence as she sipped her drink and watched the people around them.

Eric and Isabel returned some time later. And he made a beeline for Godric.

"I told him not to stop driving until he reached the Mexican border." Eric said, kneeling beside Godric.

"I've also prepared an AB-negative human for you, very rare."

"Thank you." Godric said, "I am not hungry."

Ellana wondered if the blood he took from her was enough to satisfy him, but from the concerned look on Eric's face she was getting a little worried herself.

"You have to feed eventually." Eric tried to reason with his maker.

"Do not worry my child. Ellana shared her blood with me earlier." Godric told Eric, reaching over to pat her hand.

"What?" Eric asked, voice a little harsh.

Ellana took a big sip of her drink and avoided looking into his eyes. Godric stayed silent and the subject was dropped.

Instead Eric asked another question. "Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly," Godric explained, "you'd be shocked at how ordinary some of them were."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for your kind." Ellana spoke up. "I'm glad you weren't hurt, but that doesn't excuse their behavior." she huffed.

Godric just looked at her. "Let's be honest. We're frightening."

"After thousands of years, we haven't evolved." this he directed towards Eric. "We've only grown more brutal, more predatory."

"I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"No, they arose because humans are weak, and anything out of the ordinary frightens them. And that fear makes them act out with violence." Ellana said. "It has nothing to do with vampires being unable to evolve past their primal instincts."

They were both silent for a moment when Eric spoke to Godric. "Is that why you wouldn't fight back when they took you?"

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes." he said, shaking his head. "And what would that have proven?"

Eric was silent, contemplating what his maker was saying. Ellana thought it was strange how melancholy Godric seemed. She looked into his eyes and noticed for the first time how haunted they looked, almost like he was tired. It made her sad and she had no idea why.

There was some commotion in the main room and Ellana got up to get a closer look. From what she could discern Bill's maker, Lorena, was taunting Sookie. Saying things like, "Bill and I spent a lovely night together," and "You know how old lovers can be." Bill was trying to get her to leave, she was obviously love crazed for him and kept antagonizing Sookie. It was quite the cat-fight. In the blink of an eye she had her fangs out and Sookie pinned to the table.

But before Lorena could hurt Sookie, Godric had his hand around her neck.

"Retract your fangs," his voice was calm, but the command was clear. "Now."

Ellana could see the fear on Lorena's face as she obeyed. "I neither know nor care who you are."

"But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority." Godric said, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sheriff." Lorena whimpered.

Godric released his hold on the vampire. "This human has proven herself to be a loyal and good friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport."

"No wonder they hate us." he said. It seemed all conversations tonight circled back to this topic.

"She provoked me." came Lorena's weak excuse.

"And you provoked me." Godric threw back in her face. "You disrupted the peace in my home."

"I could snap you like a twig." Godric's calm threat brought goose flesh to the surface of Ellana's skin.

The man had an alpha quality to him and that turned her on. She looked up at Eric, who was standing beside her. Oh, yeah, she went for the alphas. The thought made her smirk.

"Yet I haven't." she heard Godric say. "Now, why is that?" he asked.

"It's your choice." Lorena answered.

"Indeed, it is." he just shook his head at her. "You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't."

"You are still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." Godric's voice was less calm as he said this loud enough for everyone to hear.

He turned to Bill. "You. You seem to know her, escort her from the nest."

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." he said to Lorena.

With that over conversation slowly started again throughout the nest. Ellana left Eric's side to see if Sookie was alright. Both girls made their way to the sofa in the main room and took a seat, it had been so long since they got to relax with their guards down and spend time together.

"Excuse me everyone!" came a loud voice from across the room. "If I could have your attention."

Ellana stood from the sofa trying to get a better look at the man talking.

"My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." He said, the atmosphere in the room became tense.

"And I have a message for you all from reverend Steve Newlin." he opened his jacket to relieve a bomb strapped to his chest made of silver and tiny wooden stakes.

"No." Ellana gasped.

The first thing she thought was to protect Sookie, but before she could do anything Luke flipped the switch and promptly exploded.

* * *

Silence.

Silence and intense pain was all Ellana knew in that moment.

She could smell the blood and the burnt flesh around her of those that were unable to shield themselves.

 _What happened? Oh, right, bomb._

Ellana gritted her teeth against the pain and turned her head to see Sookie underneath Eric, seemingly unharmed.

 _Good. Sookie is safe. Eric isn't a pile of blood._

With that worry out of the way Ellana tried to determine the damage to her own body. She wiggled her toes and fingers. Alright, not paralyzed that's good. Sound was slowly seeping into her ears, and she could hear the muffled shouting of people nearby. Not hearing impaired, also good. So what was causing the unimaginable pain in her body?

She slowly lifted her head and with blurry vision spotted the large piece of glass embedded in her stomach. Yeah, that would be the cause of the pain. She assumed her markings were also broken, given the pain in her back. Now that she knew what was wrong with her she just had to figure out how to fix it.

It crossed her mind that Godric might not have made it and panic swept through her body. But speak of the devil and he will come. Godric was by her side in an instant, eyeing the glass protruding from her body.

She smiled at him, blood running from the corner of her mouth. "You're not dead, good."

He chuckled and pushed some debris from her red locks. "You are dying, again."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." she joked.

"I can't give you blood this time Ellana." he told her with a pained look in his eyes.

She understood. "Can you at least help me by taking the glass out of my body?"

He nodded and Ellana took a deep breath preparing herself for the pain. That was a stupid notion though nothing could have prepared her for how that felt, like her body was being ripped in half. She threw her head back and screamed, her back lifting off the ground from the pain. Breathing was hard and her vision was going black from the shock, but she couldn't pass out now she had to heal herself. Focusing she brought her hands to the wound and began to repair the tissue and close it up.

When she was sure the wound wouldn't reopen she turned to Godric. "Will you help me sit up?" she asked.

He lifted her into a sitting position and she took a minute to get her bearings. "I think I'll be fine now, Godric. Thank you." she told him. "Go, help the others."

"Are you sure?" he hesitated to leave her. She just nodded and shooed him away.

In the next minute Sookie was beside her frantically checking her entire body making sure she was okay.

"Sookie, Sookie I'm fine. Just help me stand up." she told her friend, holding her arms out as if asking for a hug.

She did as she was asked and Ellana struggled to her feet. The only thing that hurt anymore was her back and she couldn't focus enough to fix that. She noticed blood smeared on Sookie's mouth and chin.

"Why is your mouth bloody?" she asked.

Fury flashed across Sookie's face. "Eric, that monster, tricked me into drinking his blood by sucking bullets from his chest."

"Now he'll always know where I am and what I'm feeling." she shivered like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Oh." Ellana really didn't know what to say to that. Something she could only call rage flitted through her.

Should she be mad? She hadn't even had Eric's blood and here he was purposefully getting Sookie to drink it. She couldn't be mad at Sookie though. It wasn't her fault.

"Everyone listen up!" Jason shouted.

"They may come back." Godric said, "Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted, security is in place."

Sookie, still helping Ellana stand, headed towards the exit.

* * *

Back at the Hotel Ellana parted ways with Sookie. She was so tired and dirty, and much as she wanted to just collapse on the bed she knew she needed to take a shower. So she peeled the bloody dress from her body and went into the bathroom. Taking a moment Ellana looked at her back to see what kind of damage was done to her markings. It was pretty bad so she focused some magic on the most damaged areas and healed what she could. Maybe the hot water and some sleep would help them heal entirely.

Coming out squeaky clean she sighed contented as she rummaged in the drawers for some pj's. Eric wasn't back yet so she guessed he was staying with Godric during the day. With another sigh she settled into the sheets and before drifting off Ellana wondered why Eric had protected Sookie and not her. Why he had gotten her to drink his blood. Again anger seeped into her mind.. or maybe it wasn't anger, Jealousy?

* * *

 _It was raining._

 _Ellana loved the rain._

 _Except she wasn't Ellana, she was Nessa._

 _Why was she Nessa?_

 _She forced the thought to the back of her mind and just_ _ **felt**_ _the rain._

 _She realized the droplets on her face felt like dozens of tiny caresses, how had she never noticed? But more than that, she could feel the texture of the water, the way the molecules bonded, the exact grouping and regrouping as they rolled in cool, silky patterns on her flesh._

 _Was this what Godric was talking about when he told her to use her elven senses, really use them? She had asked how he could see the beauty in the smallest things. And then she remembered why she was standing with her face tilted towards the sky. Godric was teaching her to see in things the way he did. She focused on the rain again._

 _The water was cold, but her skin didn't sense it as a chill, but more like a pure, refreshing tingle. It was amazing, even the scent of the rain had a strange combination of freshness and the forest surrounding her._

 _She smiled at the wonder of such a simple thing. Amazing that she had never really felt the rain before, not like this. This was incredible, exhilarating, simply magnificent._

 _Then her world_ _shifted_ , _and she was pulled against Godric. When had Godric gotten here? Their damp clothes were clinging together, a wet friction between them, making her breasts tingle with each brush. Before she could get used to those sensations, his soft, persuasive lips molded to hers, licking the rain from her. Tasting the moist heat beyond._

 _Desire snapped in the air between them like lighting. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, trying to find something solid to ground herself, before her body went up in sizzling smoke. But the feeling of his hard muscles rippling under her palms did nothing to lessen the crackling need, making her weak and overwhelmed._

 _All the while his lips, strong and soft all at the same time, molded and remolded to hers like the rain had done on her skin. Only Godric's kiss was a thousand, no, a million, times more exciting. His hands on her back pulled her tighter against him, and she found the strange urge to rub against him. She wanted more, much more, of something but she wasn't quite sure what. She whimpered against his lips, desperate._

 _He used the slight parting of her lips to slip his tongue inside her mouth. The rasp of it, the taste of him, more amazing than she could have imagined. Then his lips were gone and he was licking the rain from her cheeks, down her jawline making a path to her neck._

" _Jag vill ha dig." he growled against her neck. (I want you)_

 _She wanted him too. She did. And her need frightened and excited her, but like with the rain she just wanted to feel him._

 _She groaned and turned her head kissing him with all her need. Her tongue slipping into the moist heat beyond his perfect lips. Her arms locked around his neck and she rubbed against him, feeling. Only feeling. No thought. Just sensation._

 _His tongue traced the curve of her bottom lip. She licked him back, the rain adding to the sweet taste of his mouth._

" _Du smakar så bra." she murmured against his lips, her words low and laced with desire. (You taste so good)_

 _Then he pulled away, and she took a moment to breeth and take in her surroundings. What was she doing?_

 _And instead of being Nessa she was Ellana again, and she wasn't meant to be with Godric._

* * *

Ellana woke up in bed, in the hotel, reminding herself that what had just happened had all been a dream. Still she doubted she could go back to sleep and it was only late afternoon. She wondered what Sookie was doing.

She made her way down the hall to her friends room and knocked on the door. a few minutes later both Sookie and Jason answered.

"Can't sleep?" they asked.

Ellana shook her head and they ushered her into the spare room and onto the bed, where apparently they had been talking unable to sleep as well.

Jason started talking about their life in Bon Temps and explained why he went with the Newlins in the first place.

"The people back home, they liked me for my looks and my sex abilities. But they didn't like me for me." he said. "And Steve and Sarah, well they did, at least before they tried to kill me."

"You're more than all of that Jason, and whoever tells you otherwise, well screw them." Ellana said patting his knee.

He smiled at her. Then his look got somber.

"I was also thinking about Gran, and Mom and Pop." he said, voice getting caught in his throat.

"We're all we got left Sook. I mean now Ellie is part of the family, but everyone that matters is gone." his words had Sookie in tears and Ellana on the verge.

She had no idea what it was like to lose everyone, but she could see in their eyes the pain and loneliness of it.

Sookie sniffed. "So, you know what we gotta do? We gotta grow up, we have to stick together."

"And we gotta be good to each other, or we're letting them down." she took Jason and Ellana's hands in hers.

"I love you guys. Even if sometimes I wanna stick your heads in a bucket and kick it around the yard." they all laughed at that.

"And I love you," said Jason, "even though I wish you'd cook for me more."

"I love both of you. For taking me in and making me part of the family even though I was a stranger." Ellana said, squeezing them both in a tight hug.

"I'm all wore out now." Jason said as all three of them scooted up to the head of the bed and laid down.

They watched TV for awhile, and when Ellana was sure Jason was asleep she turned to Sookie, keeping her voice low.

"Hey, Sook. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot." Sookie yawned.

"Have you… Have you ever had steamy dreams about Bill after you've had his blood?" Ellana whispered.

"Yeah, I had a few. Why? Did you have one about Eric?" she was more attentive now.

"I haven't had Eric's blood." a small spike of jealousy went through her at the thought of Sookie having naughty dreams about Eric.

"Really? Then who?" Sookie was really awake now, with this new revelation.

"Godric." just saying his name sent a blush to Ellana's face.

They hadn't done more than kiss in her dream, but it had been amazing.

"Oh, la la." Sookie teased, poking Ellana in the arm.

She batted her friends hands away and huffed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, come on. I thought you knew a bunch about vampires. How did you not know about this?"

"I don't know how I didn't know." Ellana snapped. "I guess it's just something my Keeper didn't cover."

They were silent for a moment and with a sigh Ellana got up and crawled over Jason. "I think I should go back to my room. It's only a few hours until sundown."

Sookie nodded and got up as well. "They are having some sort of meeting that we are both attending so I'll see you then."

The girls hugged and went their separate ways.

* * *

As soon as she sat down beside her, Ellana knew something was bothering Sookie. She wouldn't met her gaze and barely spoke a word. Ellana didn't have a chance to ask what the problem was because the woman called Nan started talking.

"Do you have any fucking idea the kind of PR mess you've made?" she questioned. "And who fucking has to clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me."

She glared at everyone in the room. "I should drain every last one of you bastards."

"Stan went after the church on his own." Isabel said, blaming the dead.

"None of us knew anything about his plans." Eric continued.

"Oh, really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans." Nan said, voice getting louder. "But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue."

Ellana noticed that while Nan was ranting Sookie's gaze was lingering a little too long on Eric.

"That this time he meant it? How could we know?" Isabel spat.

"Not my problem. Yours" she said looking pointedly at Godric.

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric ground out.

"Don't talk to me that way." Nan threw back at him. "Let's get to the point."

Turning her attention back to Godric she asked. "How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later." Godric said, calm as ever. "I offered myself."

The look of surprise was apparent on Eric's face and Ellana couldn't believe it either.

"Why?" Nan asked.

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun. And you were willing?" the disbelief in her voice obvious.

Ellana caught Sookie staring at Eric again. She nudged Sookie with her knee.

"What do you think?" Godric asked.

"I think you're out of your mind." Nan said. And a brief silence fell over the room.

She continued. "And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant." Godric said, obviously covering for Isabel's sake. "Only a rumor, I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch." Eric mumbled.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." Nan spat. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

"I agree, of course." Godric nodded his assent. "Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel wasn't having it. "Godric, fight back." she pleaded.

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her!" Eric yelled, trying to get some sort of reaction from Godric other than calm acceptance.

"Wanna lose your area, Viking?" Nan challenged.

"You don't have that kind of power."

"Hey, I'm on TV." such a simple answer, but it held such promise. "Try me."

"I'm to blame." Isabel chimed in. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel." Godric's tone stopped her from talking any further.

"I remove myself from all positions of authority." Godric said.

"Works for me." Nan agreed.

Ellana looked at Eric and he seemed lost. Apparently Godric was throwing some curve balls. From beside her Sookie scooted forward like she was going to speak. Bill tried to stop her but it was useless.

"Ms. Flanagen," Sookie said, catching the woman's attention. "Godric rescued me from a really large rapist who probably would have killed me too."

"That's nice. Moving on." Nan interrupted.

"No, listen!" Sookie continued. "And then he rescued the humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now, it could have be a heck of a lot worse."

"You should thank him."

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment?" Nan scoffed. "I think not."

Eric rose from his chair, snarling at the cold hearted woman. Ellana intervened. "Eric, don't" she put a hand on his chest, but he shoved past.

"Eric. It doesn't matter." Godric said the command in his tone clear. Eric went back to his seat, giving Nan nasty looks.

"Tell me about the bombing." Nan said. "I want to know every detail."

As Godric explained what happened that night Ellana looked at Eric, he was stone faced but she knew inside he was panicking. All that Godric was doing, saying, it was like he was preparing to leave. Ellana was worried.

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister." Nan threatened. "Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon. First I have something to say."

He looked around the room, his eyes lingering on Eric and Ellana. "I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused, for all our lost ones, human and vampire."

"I will make amends. I swear it." the finality in his tone had Ellana on edge. She was slowly piecing everything together. He wasn't seriously going to do what she thought he was going to do, right?

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." Nan got up and patted Godric on the shoulder, leaving the room.

Eric and Ellana went straight for Godric once Nan was out of sight.

"No." she said.

"Look in my heart."

"You have to listen to me." Eric pleaded.

"There is nothing you can say."

"On the roof." Godric said and walked out.

Ellana meant to follow but Bill stepped in front of Eric saying something about settling a score. Then he punch Eric square in the jaw.

"Bill!" Ellana screamed, but he ignored her.

"Get out of the way." Eric said, emotionless, as if he hadn't just been punched in the face.

Bill stepped to the side and let Eric pass. But when Ellana tried to go after him Bill grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I won't let you fall into his clutches, Ellie." Bill said. "He doesn't, nor will he ever, love you."

"Bill, please." she tried to free herself. "You have know idea what they mean to me. What Godric means to me."

She knew there were tears in her eyes as she struggled to loosen his grip. "I need to go after him. Both of them."

"Please, he's in pain. I need to do something." she pleaded.

Bill reluctantly let go of her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "Be careful."

When he let go she ran out the door towards the roof.

* * *

As she climbed the final step she heard Godric and Eric arguing.

"More than t wo thousand years is enough, don't you think?"

"I can't accept this insanity." Eric's voice was breaking.

"Our existence is insanity." Godric said, turning and locking eyes with Ellana. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric yelled.

Ellana took a few steps closer.

"It's not right. We're not right." Godric explained

"You taught me there is no right and wrong. Only survival or death." Eric said, trying to get Godric to see reason.

"I told a lie, as it turns out." Godric said, voice as calm as ever.

Ellana could see the resignation in his eyes. No matter what Eric said nothing would change. It was only torture to try.

But he was going to torture himself. "I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Ellana got closer and could see Eric tearing up, the blood pooling in his eyes. Her own tears coming forward.

"Godric, gör det inte." Eric's voice was weak. (Godric, don't do it)

"Det finns århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss." Godric said. (There are centuries of love and faith between us.)

Eric's tears began to fall and it was heartbreaking. "Snälla, snälla." he fell to his knees. (please)

Ellana covered her mouth with her hand to silence her own sobs.

"Snälla, Godric." there was nothing Eric could do but beg.

"Far, bror, son." these words must have held some special meaning between the two because Eric only sobbed harder. (Father, brother, son)

"Let me go." Godric pleaded.

Eric quieted down then looked up with determination in his eyes. "I won't let you die alone."

Ellana let a choked noise escape at his declaration. She couldn't lose both of them. She didn't want to lose either of them. But she said nothing.

"Yes, you will." Godric ran his hand through Eric's hair, forcing his child to look him in the eyes. "As your Maker… I command you." The pride in Godric's voice as he said 'Maker' was not lost on Ellana.

Eric stood, slowly backing away from his Maker. Memorizing everything about him before he turned. He stopped by Ellana and stared at her with a blank expression. She reached around his neck to hug him.

"I will stay with him." she whispered. "Until..."

She felt him nod into her neck and she released him, taking with her the wolf claw necklace.

Her body was shaking as she made her way towards Godric. He looked peaceful with his arms spread slightly at his side, waiting. Dawn was coming, there were only a few minutes left.

She stopped directly behind him and rested her head on his back. "It won't take long." she said.

"Not at my age." he joked.

She half laughed, half sobbed. It was a crazy sound to her ears.

He turned and with her they sank to the ground, sitting how he and Nessa used to sit in their clearing.

"Do you believe in God?" he asked.

"I believe in many Gods."

He laughed weakly at her. "How do you think this God will punish me?"

A sob wracked her body, but she smiled at him. "This God doesn't punish, Godric. He forgives."

"I hope you are right."

They just held each other for a moment. "You will care for him?"

"I will always care for him." she said. Her words brought a smile to his face.

He was already smoking as the sun slowly rose. He shifted and removed his shirt. "I want to feel the sun on my skin."

Ellana traced his tattoos, and he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"No." he laughed. "No, I am full of joy."

More tears slid down her cheeks. "I want to burn." he said. And she knew this was it.

"Godric." she sobbed.

"It's funny, how we have come in full circle." he said, licking a tear from the corner of her mouth in a familiar way. "I held you, just like this as you died in my arms. And now, you are holding me."

His smile was so radiant and his words made her heart break. He took from her hand the necklace she had made for him so long ago and placed it around her neck, the charm settling between her breasts. She only cried harder at what he was doing.

The sun was shining on them, and Godric tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are so lovely in the sun."

He held the necklace to his lips and kissed it. "Jag är din." (I am yours)

As those words left his lips they were engulfed in breath taking blue flames and Godric was slowly dissipating. The flames licked along Ellana's skin, not burning, but surrounding her in warmth. Then the flames were gone and she sat there, cold, as the sun rose and she cried.

* * *

 **Alright my lovely doves! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hated killing off Godric but it has to happen. I'm also contemplating diverting from the show, after the fourth season, and picking up with the books. Because if I'm honest, after the fourth season the show kind of lost it's pzazz. Whelp, review and tell me what you think!**

 **-True Blood Disclaimer here-**


	9. Chapter 9

Ellana lay on the roof clutching Godric's shirt to her chest for what seemed like forever and the rising sun beating down on her skin was becoming unbearable. She slowly lifted her body off the ground and made her way back into the hotel. As she arrived on the floor of the room she shared with Eric a surge of panic hit her. Godric was gone. Eric's maker was gone. What kind of state would she find Eric in? With that thought she rushed down the hall towards their room only to find the door ajar. Again, panic settled in her heart.

She slowly pushed the door open and closed it behind her only to be consumed by darkness. She felt along the walls until she found the light switch. Ellana gasped as light pooled in the room and she caught sight of Eric. He was an absolute mess. Blood caked his face and bare chest from tears and his hair was all over the place. She stood between his legs but he took no notice. It was as if he was hollow inside.

"Oh, Eric." she whispered, running her hands through his hair and placing her forehead against his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, burying his face in her chest. She took a moment to look around the room, it was destroyed. Eric must have rampaged after Godric sent him away.

Ellana jumped when she felt Eric's lips as he trailed kisses along her brest, making his way to her throat. He stopped when he noticed the necklace and took it in his hand. She placed her hands around his.

"You need a bath, Eric." she said, releasing his hand and stepping back. "I'll go draw one for you."

She made her way to the luxurious hotel bathroom and started filling the deep tub, pouring in some oils made by her clan. Ellana went back into the bedroom and took Eric by the hand, leading him into the bathroom. He stripped the remainder of his clothes and sunk into the tub. He grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave.

"Join me." he said, velvety voice filling the room.

Ellana gazed into his ocean blue eyes and saw desire mixed with a deep sadness.

"Alright." she said.

Ellana stood and reached behind to pull down the zipper of her dress. Eric's eyes watched the reflection of flesh and inky wings being exposed in the mirror as the zipper parted. The two thin straps of her dress that held the bodice up slipped down her shoulders with a gentle shrug. She shivered under Eric's hot gaze as he watched the dress gape and expose her chest.

She let her fingers roam across the curve of her breasts, cupping one in each hand and giving a slight squeeze, the dress slid down to her waist. Her eyes never left Eric as he followed the dress with his. He had both arms draped over the edge of the tub, lips curved in a slight smirk as Ellana undressed. Her hands moved down and spread over her ribcage gliding down to where her hips curved, with a flick the dress pooled around her bare feet with a sigh.

Eric gave her a sly look upon discovering Ellana wasn't wearing any underwear. She walked towards the tub and enjoyed the shine in his eyes at her nakedness.

"You are radiant, min ängel" he said, as Ellana dipped her foot into the hot water.

She slid into the tub, straddling his thighs, her back arching of it's own accord to press her breasts against his oily bloody chest. His fangs dropped and Ellana reached her hand up to touch them. Eric let her, and their eyes locked as they shared a moment.

Ellana sighed, knowing nothing she could say would help ease the pain he was trying to hide. So, to savor this moment to show him she would take care of him, she gently pushed him back to rest against the tubs edge. He watched her as she reached around him for a towel and wet it with soap and water. Lifting it she started with the blood on his chest, focused on how the muscles underneath his skin moved and flexed as she washed him. Satisfied, she moved to his face, perfect in every way and covered with the proof of his loss. She finished and leaned in placing her mouth against his, putting everything she had into this one kiss.

Then his hands were everywhere, sliding up her back, spreading oily water along her ribs and teasingly brushing her aching breasts. She crushed her mouth harder against his to taste him, as their tongues mingled and danced together. His fingers found her nipples and gently rolled them, teasing and tormenting her until she was overwhelmed with the need for him to be inside her.

"I need you, Eric." she mewled.

Her hands ran over his face and down his chest. Down her hands went until she found him beneath the water, a groan escaped his lips and she stroked his length. She let a moan of her own past her lips as she marveled at the thick hardness that was Eric. She nibbled on the lobe of his ear as his amazing fingers touched the center of her desire, parting her, she positioned the tip of him at her entrance. Ellana sucked in a breath and moved the red locks, exposing the pale flesh of her neck.

"Bite me." she said, a moment before dropping down on him.

The combined slickness of her desire and the oil in the water provided little friction to slow his penetration. A small scream of pleasure bubbled in her throat as she tightened around him. Eric chose this moment to sink his fangs into her flesh. She resisted the urge to move, savoring the feel of him deep inside her.

A low growl sounded in Eric's throat and her body purred in response. Giving into her need, Ellana moved. His hands tightened on her hips, urging her to move faster. And she did, water lapping at the sides of the tub, spilling out onto the floor. Her body was on fire and her heart was beating so loud she could barely hear the sultry words he was moaning against her neck as she slid up and down his length.

The tension in her body wound harder, faster, deeper until Ellana knew it was about to explode inside her. She tightened her muscles and moved faster willing Eric to find his release at the same moment she found hers. He yelled something in a language she didn't know, thrusting his hips against hers as she moved.

Ellana threw her head back, arching backwards, as her orgasm swept through her body. Eric's own erupting into her and together they basked in their pleasure. Ellana leaned into Eric as she tried to calm her breathing. She didn't know if she could keep her eyes open, she was so tired after all that had happened.

Eric hooked his arm under Ellana's legs and stood. She gasped at the chill that hit her body as he toweled them dry before heading to the bed. He pulled the covers back and laid her down, getting in after she was settled and pulling her close. Without saying a word they both fell asleep.

* * *

When Ellana woke up the clock read 1:30PM. She must have only gotten a few hours of rest. There was a knock on the door and she jumped, getting out of the bed she pulled one of the fluffy hotel robes on before answering.

"Hey Sook, what's up?" she asked, wiping the tired from her eyes.

Sookie looked down at the robe before addressing Ellana. "We're leaving today, and I wanted to know if you were coming with us."

Ellana looked back towards the bed where Eric was fast asleep, dead to the world. She didn't think he would be happy if he woke up and she was gone. But at the same time she missed her house and needed time to sort through all that had happened the past few days. Sighing she turned back to Sookie and told her she would meet them in the lobby in an hour.

After making sure she had everything packed Ellana walked over to the bed and sat next to Eric. She ran her fingers through his hair and admired his sleeping face, the familiar purr whenever she touched or looked at him humming to life in her body. She pulled the necklace over her head and placed it around Eric's neck where it belonged. A constant reminder that her meeting him was fate, if she believed in all that.

* * *

The drive home was fairly silent. Ellana sat in the back between Jason and Sookie and for the last hour or so Sookie had been sleeping on Ellana's shoulder. Suddenly, Sookie shot up and looked around only calming down when she realized she was in the car with them.

"Have a bad dream?" Ellana joked.

Sookie said nothing instead she looked over her shoulder to check on Bill's coffin. Jason was talking about everything looking different after time away from home. Ellana peered around Sookie to see the town as they passed through. It didn't just look different, everything was destroyed.

"What in the world happened while we were gone?" she wondered out loud.

The welcome sign had graffiti on it and there were alarms going off in stores that had windows broken and doors kicked in. As they were taking in all the damage and the people running around acting crazy, the car jerked following a loud thud and the windshield cracking. The driver, freaking out, opened his door and got out of the car.

"Did he just hit someone?" Jason asked, getting out to see if anyone was hurt.

Sookie and Ellana followed. They heard insane laughter as they rounded the front of the car and saw a man and a women get up, seemingly unhurt, but bleeding. Upon closer look Ellana gasped at the unusual black eyes they both had.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with their eyes?" Jason spoke before she could.

The two black eyed towns people started walking off.

"Hey, wait!" Ellana yelled, "where are you going?"

The woman turned and started stripping. "We gotta find Sam!"

"It's almost time man!" with that they both turned and ran away laughing.

Ellana felt it then, a strange magic engulfing the town, something was very wrong.

* * *

It was finally dark by the time they reached Bill's house. He was getting out of his coffin now and Jason was calling the sheriff's office to tell them about the accident. Ellana sat on the sofa, while everyone else paced around the room. Why were those black eyes familiar, it was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't figure out how she knew what they meant.

And why did they want Sam?

At that moment Hoyt's mother made an appearance at the top of the stairs. She looked deranged.

"Well if it isn't the vamper and his vamper lover." she said leaning against the railing.

Ellana held in a laugh. The woman looked ridiculous. Jason pointed out that she had the same big black eyes as the people they saw in town.

Hoyt and Jessica came running out behind his mother as she made her way down the stairs, "Mama, come back here."

"Oh, thank God you're home." Jessica said, "She has gone totally batshit."

Of course Bill's first assumption is that Jessica was the cause of all this, but she assures him she had nothing to do with it.

"At first I thought it was a bad reaction to her new diet pill." Hoyt explained. "But the whole town's got these crazy eyes."

"How long has she been like this?" Ellana asked getting up from the sofa and joining the others in the main room.

"Since last night." Jessica answered.

"And I will be for as long as it takes for him to get his offering." Mrs. Fortenberry added.

"She's been on about Sam Merlotte and how they're gonna offer him to God."

"Which god?" Ellana mused, but her question went unanswered.

Ellana couldn't control her laughter as Mrs. Fortenberry tried to make a move on Jason. It was so wrong it was hilarious.

"Does she ever calm down?" Bill asked, protecting Jason from the crazy woman.

"She's not so bad when she plays Wii, it focuses her." Jessica said.

While they set up Mrs. Fortenberry with the Wii Sookie asked Hoyt about his mother's ramblings.

"So they're after Sam? To sacrifice him?" the disbelief in Sookie's voice was silly, hadn't she seen enough of the supernatural to not be stunned by something like this?

"Yes, and apparently everybody's waiting at Merlotte's." Hoyt said. "So, they can catch Sam and take him to Maryann's."

"Maryann's? Where's that?" Sookie asked.

A little embarrassed Hoyt said, "Well, it's uh… It's at your house, Sookie."

"No fucking way." Ellana said.

"Yep! They're gonna rip that boy open and serve him up like barbecue!" Mrs. Fortenberry yelled as she played the Wii.

"Has anyone been attacked by something with claws?" Sookie asked.

"Well Arlene said that lady they found in Andy's car had her back all scratched up." he said. "And someone also said that Daphne chick had weird marks on her back."

"The new waitress at Merlotte's?" Ellana asked, and Hoyt just nodded.

"We should go talk to her." Bill said.

"Well, she's dead."

Everyone just looked at Hoyt.

"Shit." Ellana whispered.

"I'm going to Merlotte's to find out what the hell is happening on my turf." Jason said, and stormed off towards the door.

"Jason, wait!" Ellana ran after him. "I'll go with you. You might need help."

"Ellie!"

She turned and was bulldozed into by Sookie. "Please be careful." she begged.

"If this is the same thing that attacked me in the woods, you need to be cautious."

Ellana just hugged Sookie tight and nodded at Bill, silently reassuring him that she would be safe and look after Jason.

"They can take care of themselves Sookie." Bill said, stepping in and taking her by the hand.

She gave Ellana and Jason one last hug and they were off to Merlotte's.

* * *

"So what's the plan Jason?" Ellana asked as they pulled into Merlotte's.

He got out of the truck and she followed suit meeting him at the back of the truck. He pulled down the gate and removed a tarp.

"Wow, is that a chainsaw?" she gaped at it.

Jason just picked up a nail gun, loaded it, and handed it to Ellana while he took the chainsaw.

"Lets fuck some shit up." he said, going towards the back entrance of the bar.

Ellana laughed and followed after him.

They stuck close to the walls inside the bar, trying to stay unnoticed. Turning a corner they saw Jane Bodehouse talking to Sam from outside the freezer.

"I guess he's in there." Ellana whispered.

Jason nodded and lead them further into the bar. People were going crazy, stealing the liquor, fighting, having sex. Again the craziness of it all, coupled with the black eyes, set Ellana on edge but she just couldn't figure it out. Jason stepped out right in the middle of it all and started the chainsaw, waving it about.

"Come on you fuckers!" he yelled.

Everyone in the bar stopped all of two seconds then went back to fucking and drinking. Some of them laughed at Jason.

"What the fuck is wrong with ya'll?" he said.

Ellana just stayed close and silent. She knew where Sam was, they just needed to get these people out. Jason made his way behind the bar and began to destroy the radio with the chainsaw. Still didn't garner any attention. He took the nail gun from Ellana and started towards Terry. Some random crazy person grabbed Jason's shoulder, but he just turned and nailed the man to the bar.

Jason knocked Terry to the ground and took Arlene hostage, holding the nail gun to her head. Ellana didn't like it, but honestly it was a smart move. She stayed behind the counter and watched as all the patrons converged on Jason.

"Okay, stay chill." he yelled. "Nobody needs to get hurt."

That did nothing but rile them up. They were encouraging him to "nail her" and started shouting. Even Arlene was all for it. Thank the gods for Terry Bellefleur.

"Wait, stop." he said, from the floor. "Don't you hurt my special lady."

"I need a haircut anyway, baby." Arlene said.

"No!" Terry yelled.

"Yea, I'm gonna do it!" Jason yelled, pushing the nail gun harder against Arlene's head.

"Time the fuck out!" more yelling from Terry. "Alright, Stackhouse. Name your demands."

"Here's how it's gonna be! Ya'll are gonna leave, every last one of ya. And you can have her." Jason said.

It took a moment but Terry agreed, getting everyone in the bar to reluctantly retreat.

Finally, with all the crazies gone Ellana made her way to the freezer as Jason locked all the doors.

"Sam, you in there?" she asked.

"Ellie is that you?" came the muffled voice of Sam from the other side.

"Yeah, it's me. They're all gone Sam. You can come out now."

"Bullshit!" came the voice of Andy, that drunken police officer.

"I swear on gran's grave that we got rid of them." Jason said from beside her.

That must have been good enough because they opened the door shining a light in both of their faces.

"Let me see your eyes, both of ya!" Andy demanded.

They did just that and after they were satisfied Sam and Andy came out of the freezer. Sam pulled Ellana into a hug as soon as she was in reach.

"Oh, my godness! Sam, you're freezing." she said, running her hands up and down his arms, trying to warm them up.

"I locked all the doors." Jason told them.

"Well, uh, I don't think they're gonna let up till they get me." Sam said, pulling away from Ellana.

"If we're gonna get them off your scent for good we need to come up with a bigger divergence." Jason said.

Before anyone could make suggestion a keg was thrown through the window and one of the crazies jumped in after it. Terry and the rest of the troop came flooding in trying to get to Sam. They were cornered, Sam pushed Ellana behind him and Jason stepped closer. Did they not believe she could take care of herself?

"There ain't no escaping Sam Merlotte." Terry said, sitting down and lighting a cigarette. "The God who Comes always gets what he comes for."

Ellana had to roll her eyes at how silly that sounded. But she couldn't deny something big was going down in her town.

"Guys." Sam got their attention and Ellana didn't like the look on his face. She hoped he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"You guys gotta save yourselves."

"We aren't leaving you to these weirdos, Sam." Ellana said, shoving his shoulder for being so selfless. "This is not the time to act like a hero."

"Yeah, we'll get you outta here." said Andy.

"And then what?" Sam asked, slowly making his way towards the counter, where most of the bugged eyes townspeople waited.

"They ain't never gonna stop. Ever."

"Sam, don't you dare!" Ellana demanded, taking a step forwards.

But it was too late, the crowd rounded on Sam and lifted him over the counter taking him out front.

"No!" she yelled.

Terry started shouting some foreign dialect, and Ellana wanted to hit him. They waited until all the crazies were out of the bar before anyone spoke.

"What the fuck are we gonna do now Stackhouse?" Andy huffed.

Jason was silent for a moment and scrunched up his face as he thought. Then as if a light bulb went off he rushed out the back door. Ellana and Andy just looked at each other and rushed after him. He was running towards his truck and Ellana remembered all the weird shit he had hidden in the back. Jason pulled out some flares and a gas mask.

"Ellie, can you make my voice sound all echoey with your magic?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." messing with someones voice was child's play.

Jason nodded his head in affirmation, took his shirt off and got on top of the truck after Andy threw a few flares to get the attention of the townspeople.

"Silence!" Jason yelled, in a voice that sounded very otherworldly thanks to Ellana.

That definitely had everyone's attention. Idiots.

"I have come, and now I am here." Ellana rolled her eyes again, sometimes the people in Bon Temps made no sense.

"You're the God who Comes?" one of the townies asked.

Andy flashed the spotlight on the crowd and Ellana saw Sam make horn fingers behind his head.

"Horn. You need horns!" she whisper-yelled at Jason.

He couldn't hear anything she was saying with the gas mask on, so she looked behind them and conveniently there was a fallen branch that looked kind of like horns. Kind of. She grabbed it off the ground and put it behind Jason's head.

"Sam Merlotte, you are my offering!" he continued. pointing into the crowd.

They seemed pleased by this.

"People your work here is done. Go home." he ordered.

"Really?" some of the townspeople shouted.

"Oh, yes. He is the best offering ever." Jason shouted, "You will all have great weather and good crops."

"Lord." Sam threw himself to the ground in front of Jason, "Smite me."

Neither Jason, Ellana or Andy could hear Sam.

Sam held his hands in the air like the was waiting for something. Then he turned around and yelled.

"Smite me motherfucker!"

"I smite thee, Sam Merlotte!" Jason said after finally understanding. "Die!"

Andy flashed the spotlight like a strobe and right before their eyes Sam disappeared.

The entire crowd gasped in shock and then burst into cheers and yells. They took Sam's clothes and Terry ordered them back to Maryann's.

"What the fuck just happened." Andy said.

All three of them rounded the truck and looked around the parking lot for any sign of Sam. Just as Ellana was about to start calling his name Sam came waltzing out of the bar in nothing but an apron, with a extinguisher scaring the shit out of them.

"I'll explain later." he said as he put out the flares.

"Holy Freyr." Ellana said as Sam turned and she got a full view of his butt.

* * *

After a sleepless night they began to clean the bar a little and decide what to do next. No one had spoken much about what had happened last night with Sam. Ellana was trying to think of all the supernaturals Deshana had told her about, but she just couldn't pinpoint what he might be.

"Alright Sam, spill it." she said, crossing her arms and giving him a pointed look.

He looked around at Andy and Jason before his eyes landed on her. "Fine, " he scoffed, "I'm a shapeshifter."

Ellana just gaped at him. "Really? Sam that's amazing!" she laughed at how shocked he looked.

"Seriously? A shapeshifter?" Jason asked. "So like, you can become any animal anytime?"

"Yeah, well as long as I've imprinted on it."

"That's fuckin' cool, man" Jason walked up to Sam and clapped him on the shoulder.

Ellana just loved how accepting the Stackhouse's were.

"Yeah, well, as cool as that may be we still got a Maenad to deal with." Andy said, giving up on getting the chainsaw out of the counter.

"I'm sorry what?" Ellana said, "A Maenad? You've got to be kidding me."

"You didn't know?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"I knew Maryann was something supernatural, but a Maenad?" Ellana couldn't hide the panic in her voice.

"I can't do anything about a Maenad!" she was furious for not figuring it out sooner. "She is her own maker, I mean for Freyr sake! They just imagined they were immortal and poof! Immortality."

"My magic can't do anything about that!"

Sam came over and pulled her into a hug. "Shh, It's fine. We'll figure something out." he started stroking her hair and she calmed down a little.

"Why don't we get the law involved?" Jason asked.

"I am the law." answered Andy. "Besides the Sheriff's office is wide open, they ain't gonna be any help."

"That's perfect!" the wheels in Jason's head were turning. "We need weapons, and if the Sheriff's office is unguarded it's ripe for the pickins'."

"Jason, be reasonable!" Ellana pleaded. "If my magic won't hurt her guns certainly won't."

"I gotta agree with Ellie on this one." Sam said.

As Jason argued his point Ellana went and sat down in a booth. She needed to take a breather and figure out some way to keep Sam out of Maryann's clutches. Just then two heads popped up out of no where in the window. Ellana screamed and the two children ran off. She lept out of her chair and ran to the door.

"Ellie what's going on?" Sam asked, running after her.

"I know that red hair!" she yelled as she went out the door.

She didn't have to go too far into the woods before she spotted Coby and Lisa.

"Don't be afraid, guys."

"Ellie?" a little voice asked.

"Yes, little ones. It's fine, come on out." she kneeled down to their level as they came out of the bushes.

"Is our mama here?" Coby asked, as they ran into Ellana's arms.

"No, sweet one, she isn't."

Ellana wondered how long they'd been outside, they were filthy. Sam ran up behind her.

"Hey Coby. Hey Lisa. Are you guys hungry?" they nodded furiously. "Then come on in and I'll make you lunch."

He took both their hands and started towards Merlotte's. Before they could get far Jason and Andy came running out.

"Andy and I are takin off." Jason said.

"Where are you going?" Ellana gave him a disapproving look.

"Sheriff's office" Jason made guns with his fingers. "We gotta arm ourselves. Hey, Coby, Lise."

"Jason, please. You have no idea what you're walking into." Ellana said.

"Ellie, I gotta do this." there was no talking him out of it.

"You're a damn fool, Jason." Sam said.

He took hold of Ellana's hand and led her and the kids back inside the bar.

* * *

Ellana sat at the bar beside the two kids as they ate.

"What's wrong with our mama?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam told her. "But, I think she's sick."

"Is she blind?" she asked.

"She might be sometimes, but not always."

Ellana admired how Sam was handling the children. She liked kids, but she would never be able to deal with them alone. These two were a handful, she knew that much from babysitting with Sookie.

"Can we get her a doctor?" Coby asked Ellana.

"Um..." she didn't really know how to respond.

"Or someone to make her like she used to be?" Ellana looked from Coby to Lisa.

"Like a vampire!" Coby shouted. "I bet a vampire would know what to do."

"Where's vampire Bill?" Lisa asked.

Ellana and Sam shared a look. "Bill is with your aunt Sookie. Keeping her out of trouble."

"Don't you know any other vampires?"

Sam was silent for a moment and Ellana couldn't believe the conversation had gone in this direction.

"No." Her refusal fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"We could have waited until nightfall." Ellana said. She felt anxious just sitting in the parking lot during the day.

"Well, they insisted." Sam looked back at the sleeping children and smiled.

They both jumped at the sound of a car lock alarm going off. Just their luck that Ginger was coming into work. Sam and Ellana got out of the car and ran up to Ginger. Of course she screamed when they surprised her. Ellana hated that scream.

"Ginger, Ginger it's okay." she said, trying to calm the woman down.

"What do ya'll want?"

"We're just here to see Eric." Sam answered.

"Well he won't be here till dark."

"Well, obviously." Ellana tsked. "Listen, Ginger, we've got two scared kids in the car can't we just get them out of the sun and inside?"

"No. I can't let anyone in without his permission."

"Not even for..." Sam pulled out his wallet. "a hundred dollars?"

Ginger and her greedy self took the money and let them wait inside.

* * *

It wasn't until the bar opened and people filled the floor that Pam and Eric arrived. Ellana stood when she felt Eric's presence, she felt bad for leaving him in Dallas without saying goodbye. Eric however completely ignored her. Avoiding eye contact, or any contact for that matter, he propped himself up in front of Sam and started to talk.

"Why should I help you, shifter?"

"Because I need your help." Sam said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "and hopefully someday, I might be able to give you somethin' you need."

"Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric asked. From behind him Pam roller her eyes.

Ellana straightened her back. Why was he so interested in Sookie? She wasn't sure if she had the right to feel jealous, honestly she didn't know what relationship they had aside from the magical bond. Then there was the sexual tension, but aside from that, what?

"No." Sam said.

"Well, that's a shame." Eric sighed, "that would be a tribute I would not soon forget."

"We aren't here to give you tribute, Eric."

"No, you're here to request my help, based on the hypothetical future that you return the favor."

Eric sat up and faced Sam straight on. "You, shifter, are not known to be friendly to those like me. Why should I trust you."

"Well if you don't trust me trust Ellie. She's just as much a victim of this as the rest of us." Sam was frustrated.

Eric quickly glanced at Ellana, looking at her for the first time that evening. "I have no knowledge of this Maenad creature, although I suspect it's the bullheaded beast that passed through here recently, right Pam?"

"That thing owes me a pair of shoes."

"So are you gonna help us or not?" Sam asked.

"I do know someone who might be able to offer something useful. _Might_ be able to."

"Can we see your fangs?" Coby asked.

Eric looked at the child and dropped fang. The purr in Ellana's body hummed to life, and she wondered if something was seriously wrong with her.

Coby looked amazed but Lisa was scared.

"Don't you like vampires, little girl?"

"Eric." Ellana scolded.

"Our almost stepdaddy hated vampires," Lisa said, lowering her arms. "But we don't."

Pam made a disgusted noise beside Ellana. "You make me so happy I never had any of you."

"Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny." Eric said, staring at the children. "They're like humans but miniature. Teacup humans."

Ellana laughed silently, teacup humans, that's great.

"Jag hatar dem." Pam said, "de är dumma." (I hate them, they are stupid.)

"Men läcker." Eric replied. (but delicious)

"So can you contact this other person who might be able to...?" Sam asked.

"Better yet, I'll go see her." Eric interrupted. "But I must leave right away."

"No problem." Sam got up. "Come on Ellie, kids. Let's go."

Ellana moved to follow Sam. "I'll walk you to the door." Eric said as he got up.

Before Ellana could take one step out the door Eric took hold of her wrist. "I would like to talk."

Sam stopped when he noticed Ellana wasn't right behind him. She gave him a look saying she'd be okay, he nodded and got the kids in the car. Turning back to Eric she waited.

He bent down and sniffed her neck, pulling a lock of hair into his hand.

"I don't like the scent of other men on you." he growled. "Or when they touch you Bill, Godric and that shifter. You are mine."

She bristled and slapped his hand away. "Well, I don't like your interest in Sookie."

"That's purely business." He said, backing her into the closed door. "She is something special and I want to know what."

"Liar" she said, her skin burning at his closeness. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" he whispered in her ear.

She brought her hands to his chest and pushed, but he wouldn't budge. She couldn't think with him crowding her.

"I don't know."  
"Now who is the liar." he nipped her ear.

"Eric, let me go." she said, frustrated that her body reacted so readily to his touch. "Why are you doing this."

"You are mine. I will do anything I want to you, Ellana." he chuckled and pulled back, showing her that damned lopsided smirk.

She just watched him for a moment and moved her hands to rest on the necklace exposed by his open shirt.

He fisted her hair and pushed her harder into the door. His fangs dropped and he ran them along her neck, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"Eric" she whimpered.

"Kom med ming." it was a demand plain and simple. (come with me)

"No." She wasn't going to let him control her.

"I'm needed here."

"You will obey me, Ellana." He growled, not moving from his position, keeping her pinned to the door.

"I will do no such thing Eric Northman. I have lived a long life without you and will continue to do so, happily. No matter the consequences."

Ellana let her magic surround her like armor and took a step forward, forcing him back.

"If you can not cherish what I have to offer."

She turned and opened the door. "Then I'm afraid you will live the rest of your life craving just one more touch, just one more taste of the fire that roars through you when I'm close."

She stepped out into the night and shut the door behind her.

Dropping her shield Ellana walked as calmly as she could back to Sam's car. Half hoping Eric would come through the door and whisk her away, the other half knowing that until he realized that this was no game she was better off alone.

"You okay Ellie?" Sam asked as she got in the car.

"Just drive please." She didn't want to deal with his questions.

Sam started the car and took off back to Bon Temps. Once they were safely back at Merlottes, and the kids were sound asleep in one of the booths, Sam rounded on Ellana.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened or sit there and sulk for the rest of the night?"

"You wouldn't understand Sam." Ellana sighed and got up.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, "I can try."

The soft look in his eyes told her he would indeed try but she just couldn't. She didn't have the energy left.

"I want to go home Sam." She shrugged his hand off and headed for the door."

"Let me drive you Ellie, it's late." Sam grabbed his keys and followed her.

"It's fine, really. Those kids need you more than I do right now."

With that Ellana stepped into the night and headed home.

* * *

She was exhausted when she finally got to her driveway. None of her flood lights were on so the long walk to the front door was shrouded on darkness. The woods surrounding her house were unusually quiet as well, almost like all the animals had fled. With all that was going on in town it wouldn't surprise her. Ellana stopped in the middle of the yard and closed her eyes. She loved the night, it was cool as a slight breeze rustled her hair and the quiet was relaxing enough for her to let her guard down and enjoy the moment.

With everything that had happened in the past few days alone and the little sleep Ellana had gotten she didn't hear the light crunch of footsteps coming up behind her.

Her scream was silenced by the hand covering her mouth. As she tried to take breath through her nose Ellana smelled it, Jasmine and Vanilla, the scent of magic she was familiar with, but why? As she tried frantically to remember why that scent was so familiar the world disappeared around her and she passed out.

Her assailant flung her body over their shoulder and vanished into the woods.

* * *

 **Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm having a hard time deciding how to deal with Eric's interest in Sookie and how that will effect whatever is going on with Ellana and him. I'll get it eventually though.**

 ***True Blood disclaimer here***

 **P.S. I just recently updated all these chapters to prepare for my new installations coming soon! Hope you take time to go back and read or if this is your first time I hope you're ready!**


End file.
